O Povo do Vento
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Pós-Brisingr. Todos merecem uma chance de se redimir de seus pecados, de ser perdoado. A segunda chance de Murtagh chegou na forma de uma jovem de um povo além de Du Weldenvarden.
1. Uma Oferta de Liberdade

_Olá à todos que decidiram ler essa história._

_Já escrevo fanfics há uns três anos, comecei com Naruto, mas atualmente escrevo mais fanfics de Saint Seiya. Agora, depois de ler os três volumes do Ciclo da Erança que saíram até agora, decidi me aventurar aqui pra resgatar o Murtagh. Ele merece uma segunda chance._

_Particularmente, gostei do primeiro capítulo, apesar de começos sempre serem uma tortura pra mim, mas são vocês quem dirão se merece uma continuação. Portanto, se não gostarem, ou se virem algo que eu possa melhorar, eu imploro, comentem e sejam sinceros. São os leitores que fazem um escritor (ou um ficwriter, no meu caso). Desejo de coração melhorar, pois sei que eu posso melhorar, e eu quero melhorar. Muitas pessoas escrevem muito melhor que eu, eu admiro essas pessoas e desejo um dia escrever ao menos parecido._

_Se vocês acharem que essa fanfic é uma perda de tempo, peça-me para excluí-la num comentário. E a maioria ira vencer._

_Agora, basta de lenga-lenga (sapato atinge Tenshi) e vamos começar logo o primeiro capítulo. Por favor, guardem os tomates, sapatos, lanças, espadas e escudos para depois! (se escondendo em Farten Dûr)_

**DISCLAIMER: Ciclo da Herança e seus personagens pertencem ao Christopher Paolini (acho que não esqueci nenhuma letra). Eu não ganho nada escrevendo histórias à não ser a satisfação de saber que alguém leu e gostou, ou então críticas que me enchem até o pescoço. Se desejar me xingar porque odiou a história, à vontade. É seu direito de expressão que estará sendo exercido. Quanto aos personagens originais, são meus, mas se desejar utilizá-los, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar.**

**O Povo do Vento**

**_Uma Oferta de Liberdade_**

Murtagh suspirou, enfadado, enquanto dirigia-se à passos largos pelos corredores um tanto sombrios do castelo, corredores que ele já conhecia de cor e salteado. Poderiam lhe vendar os olhos, mas ele chegaria ao seu destino sem problemas, talvez apenas batendo com os pés nas paredes vez ou outra se calculasse mal a distância.

Galbatorix dera-lhe uma ordem: interrogar uma estranha mulher que tinha sido capturada – a muito custo – tentando alcançar a sala onde o rei guardava as Eldunarí que conseguira antes, durante e após a Queda. Uma sala que só se tinha acesso através da sala dos Tesouros, e onde apenas o rei entrava. Não tinha idéia de como conseguira avançar tanto sem que os guardas lhe parassem, mas depois cuidaria deles.

Era incrível. Mal chegara da batalha em Gil'ead após matar outro Cavaleiro – um elfo de cabelos da cor das estrelas – e seu dragão – de um amarelo que reluzia como ouro sem uma das patas dianteiras – e já tinha que lidar com esses problemas... Tempos de guerra, murmurou para si.

Depois de jurar lealdade ao rei da Alagaësia, tanto ele como Thorn, Murtagh além de tornar-se versado em magia e luta aprendeu também técnicas de tortura para casos emergenciais. Galbatorix nunca pedira à Murtagh que interrogasse alguém que era capturado, sempre pedia à algum mago ou feiticeiro da Mão Negra. Isso provocava um incômodo comichão no rapaz, mas nada que o impedisse de cumprir a ordem.

Ele queria – e muito – livrar-se do juramento de Galbatorix, mas não podia negar que toda aquela força que o rei dera à ele, à Thorn, todas aquelas palavras da língua antiga, todo aquele poder, todos aqueles feitiços, eram tentadores, e, além disso, eram o que ele mais gostaria de ter para vingar-se do mundo. Por enquanto, era melhor obedecer suas ordens, para o seu bem e o de Thorn, que nesse momento estava caçando, longe o bastante para que suas mentes não se tocassem e o dragão não sentisse todos aqueles pensamentos rondando-lhe, ele não gostava, deixava-o angustiado. Apesar de tudo, Galbatorix encorajava que o dragão vermelho desenvolvesse seus músculos, astúcia e todo o mais caçando. Era o máximo de liberdade que o dragão podia experimentar. Além do mais, ele precisava recuperar-se da batalha – inútil, em sua opinião, afinal, perderam a cidade.

Virou novamente num corredor, encontrando uma porta grossa de carvalho, fechada. Era ali que uma mulher estranha estava, acorrentada, apenas aguardando que ele entrasse naquela cela cercada com feitiços dos mais variados e invadisse sua mente ou torturasse-a, dependendo de sua resistência, para descobrir se era ou não uma espiã dos Varden.

Suspirou, abrindo a porta e fechando-a atrás de si, trancando-a com um feitiço breve. Apenas depois de garantir que a porta estava trancada permitiu-se olhar para sua vítima, acorrentada à uma mesa de pedra. E o que viu o fez, inconscientemente, parar de respirar.

Ela era... Diferente, seria o certo à dizer. O cabelo caía em ondas cinzas e refulgentes como prata até a altura da cintura, mais ou menos. Os olhos eram castanho claro, brilhantes de um jeito que ele nunca vira, e ao contrário do que esperava, não eram como os de um elfo, eram perfeitamente nivelados. A pele era branca, mas ele tinha a impressão de ver a pele da mulher – ou, melhor dizendo, adolescente, ela não parecia ter mais do que quinze anos – brilhar como prata com a luz ondulante das tochas. O nariz era de um formato que ele jamais vira, e em conjunto com o rosto curto, o cabelo cinza e a boca de lábios escuros, dava-lhe uma aparência lupina. Era esguia, de pernas longas, e seu corpo não se destacaria numa multidão, não como seu rosto. Usava calças compridas e negras que se agarravam aos músculos desenvolvidos da perna de forma a destacar que provavelmente corria e muito. A camisa cinza que cobria seu busto e barriga deixava a mostra os braços com músculos levemente ressaltados. Um provável sinal de força. Estava descalça, mostrando pés sujos de pó, fuligem, barro, resto de pedras e raízes, mostrando que provavelmente caminhava à muito sem calçado.

Os lábios escuros estavam curvados num sorriso insolente enquanto seus olhos estavam vidrados no teto escuro e úmido, vendo algo que apenas ela podia ver. Aproximou-se, e quando estava à dois pés de distância, virou seu rosto para ele, o mesmo sorriso insolente.

- Ah, eu sabia que seria você, Murtagh, e não Galbatorix, que viria. Ele é covarde demais para encarar alguém como eu. – ele nunca saberia como descrever sua voz, era baixa e suave como um pensamento, com um tom selvagem, e seus olhos então brilharam amarelos como os de um lobo, pupilas em fenda, mas quando ela piscou, ficaram tão castanhos como deviam estar. Aquilo, por alguma razão que o filho de Morzan não soube especificar, assombrou-o. Que espécie de pessoa seria ela? Se é que era humana...

Girou os olhos, buscando não se deixar aprisionar no olhar enigmático que revelava absolutamente nada das emoções da adolescente. Ficou sério então, colocando uma mão sobre a cabeça da jovem, abrindo a mente e buscando a da garota. Esperava encontrar proteções ao redor dela, mas não, estava completamente exposta.

Sorriu, confiante de que ela apenas sabia lutar com os braços, tendo uma mente vulnerável, arriscando mais alguns passos para dentro da cabeça dela. Suas memórias e lembranças eram vastas, tão numerosas que podiam cobrir as montanhas Beor, para seu assombro. E então, quando estava dentro das lembranças e memórias da estranha, ela cercou-o e um riso descontrolado soou dentro das memórias, enquanto ela se aproximava dele, mas de um jeito um tanto diferente do que ele via. Orelhas de lobo, cinza e reluzente como seu cabelo, sobressaia-se das laterais de sua cabeça, e sua pele parecia reluzir mais prata ainda com a luz ofuscante que havia em sua consciência. Usava uma espécie de vestido branco, com um robe por cima, verde-folha, com quatro fitas em laços cor de carvalho na frente, unindo os lados da veste, que cobria todo o seu corpo, com mangas largas à partir do cotovelo, que deslizavam suavemente sobre seus braços. Ele simplesmente não tinha idéia de que tecido era aquele. Uma fina tiara de ouro branco com uma ônix no centro adornava sua testa, e seu cabelo estava decorado com pequenas estrelas de opalas.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, desconfiado, olhando bem as defesas que ela colocara cercando-o. Ela não queria impedi-lo de entrar, queria impedi-lo de sair. Como fora tolo para cair nesse truque. Agora, teria de esperar que ela o liberasse. Até lá, estava preso.

- Quer saber meu nome, o nome do meu povo ou minha posição em meio ao meu povo? – perguntou, erguendo uma das finas sobrancelhas, ajoelhando-se no chão. – Sente-se, ficar em pé não vai ajudá-lo a me convencer a deixá-lo sair da minha cabeça. E daqui você não passa. – disse suavemente, apontando para a sua frente. Desconfiado, Murtagh sentou à sua frente.

- Quero saber tudo isso. – franziu o cenho quando ela apenas sorriu suavemente enquanto respondia.

- Meu nome é Mïhëan, na minha língua significa justiça. Meu povo tem muitos nomes. Os mais conhecidos são Povo dos Lobos e Povo do Vento, mas nós nos chamamos Lupus, que na sua língua significa Lobo. Quanto à minha posição, bem, desempenho várias: espiã, guerreira, general, pintora, conselheira, babá, sacerdotisa... Sou uma multi-pessoa. – riu de forma boba, fazendo surgir um belo livro de capa negra com um dragão de escamas prateadas com intrincados desenhos em negro, finos e quase imperceptíveis. O título estava no topo, escrito com símbolos que ele não conhecia. Definitivamente, não eram runas.

- Onde seu povo está? São aliados dos Varden? – Mïhëan ergueu brevemente os olhos para si, fitando-o nos olhos. Franziu levemente o cenho como se lembrasse de algo vagamente, mas então sua pele voltou a ficar uniforme como antes.

- Meu povo está em Miën, além de Du Weldenvarden. E pelo menos por enquanto, não somos aliados dos Varden. À menos que Galbatorix tente nos alcançar e nos dominar, não temos nenhum motivo para lutar contra ele. – ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha, colocando o livro à seu lado. – É apenas isso que queria saber? Se sim, não tinha necessidade de invadir minha mente. Apesar que eu podia deixá-lo vagar por aí, se perderia em poucos minutos. Sou muito mais velha do que pareço. – um sorriso cínico desenhou-se em seus lábios, enquanto apoiava o braço no joelho e o queixo em cima da mão.

Murtagh sentiu um frio na coluna quando ela disse aquilo. Seria ela como os elfos? Aliada deles? Velha amiga, parentes?

- Você é como os elfos? É parente deles? – perguntou, mas arrependeu-se ao ver seus olhos ficarem assustadoramente amarelos como os de um lobo e ela levantar-se, olhando-o de um jeito que o fez lembrar-se de quando Galbatorix o castigava, interrogava ou torturava.

- Nunca diga que nós e os elfos somos parentes! Podemos ser parentes da criação dos deuses, mas somos mais poderosos e desde sempre nós somos imortais, diferente dos elfos! Sempre respeitamos os dragões, somos amigos desde nosso primeiro contato, não precisamos de juramentos e acordos para vivermos em paz! Elfos são tolos, falsos! Nunca, nunca, nunca mencione nosso parentesco! – então respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e buscando recuperar o alto controle, seus olhos voltando ao castanho. Murtagh soltou a respiração, aliviado por ela apenas ter gritado. – Por favor, me desculpe. Perdi o controle. É que simplesmente detestamos os elfos, seu jeito de ser, de que nunca se sabe o que estão pensando. Preferimos ter os anões como parentes. Eles sabem aproveitar o lado bom da vida e são mais sinceros, como nós, se gostarem de alguém. – sorriu suavemente enquanto voltava a ajoelhar-se.

Murtagh ficou em silêncio por um tempo curto, tomando cuidado com o que falaria, não desejando despertar outra onda de fúria.

- Que livro é esse? – perguntou apenas por curiosidade, enquanto pensava o que iria perguntar de fato o que fosse importante.

- Ah... Bem, ele fala sobre a família real de meu povo, sua história e árvore genealógica. Nem pense em lê-lo, os hieróglifos são complicados demais para alguém que não aprenda a língua do Vento desde pequeno. – riu suavemente, levantando-se. – Acho que já conversamos o bastante dentro da minha cabeça. Porque não conversamos cara a cara? – em seguida, por mais que lutasse contra, Murtagh foi expulso da mente de Mïhëan. Ela não era tão vulnerável como ele pensara... Ela apenas deixou-o entrar, sua mente era muito mais forte que a dele.

Ao voltar para seu corpo, Murtagh encontrou Mïhëan olhando-o de um jeito indefinível, sentada de pernas cruzadas em cima da mesa, sem nenhuma corrente prendendo-a.

Afastou-se, um tanto assustado, vendo-a descer da mesa de pedra rapidamente, num pulo ágil.

- Como vez fez isso? – perguntou, e antes que pudesse afastar-se mais, ela segurou seu braço firmemente, e ele não imaginou que ela possuísse tanta força.

- É um truque do meu povo. Nossa magia é diferente da de vocês. – ela fitou Murtagh, que devolveu seu olhar na mesma intensidade. – Eu posso livrar você e Thorn da influência de Galbatorix. – o cavaleiro ficou pasmo por alguns segundos, para então murmurar um "Então faça-o". Mïhëan suspirou, levando à outra mão ao rosto de Murtagh, que não fez nada para livrar-se do toque. – Não aqui, não onde ele pode voltar a forçá-lo a jurar na língua antiga novamente. Além disso, demoraria muito. Preciso de ajuda de outros do meu povo para ser mais rápido. Venha comigo para Miën, você e Thorn, e lá eu ajudo.

Murtagh sentiu-se contra a parede. Liberdade ou não? Respirou fundo, e então os dois sentiram a sala tremer por completo, paredes, teto e chão, enquanto pó e pedras caíam por cima deles. Ela olhou para ele, e ele pode distinguir desespero em seus olhos.

- Decida rápido! – falou, num tom mais alto do que vinha falando, a voz tremendo levemente.

- Como vamos sair?! Estamos numa das torres, a única saída é por aquela porta! Todos iriam nos ver! – o sim de ir com ela para a terra de nome estranho estava embutido na frase. Ele já ia comunicar Thorn, quando ela balançou a cabeça.

- Deixa a saída comigo! E não se preocupe com Thorn, ele está te esperando fora da cidade!

Antes que qualquer um dissesse mais alguma coisa, ela puxou-o para longe da parede, que despedaçou-se enquanto todo o local tremia. Gritos histéricos vinham do lado de fora da cela.

Pela parede aberta, entrou a cabeça de um dragão, muito maior do que ele matara em Gil'ead. Era o dragão do livro que vira na cabeça de Mïhëan. Escamas prateadas com escamas negras que formavam um intrincado desenho ao longo do corpo gigantesco. Ele não via nada além da enorme cabeça, com olhos pratas, profundos e analisadores. Os espinhos eram longos, mais longos que os de Saphira, e muito mais grossos. E seus dentes, os menores pareciam lanças cortadas pela metade, capazes de furar sua cabeça com facilidade.

Mïhëan deu um salto, pisando levemente na ponta da cabeça do dragão, andando rapidamente até alcançar o primeiro espinho.

- Rápido! Não podem ver Länie, mas ainda podem ouvir o estrondo da parede indo abaixo! – ergueu levemente a sobrancelha ao ver a indecisão aparecer no rosto de Murtagh.

Um agonizante minuto se passou até que o cavaleiro subisse pela cabeça do dragão, alcançando o espinho enquanto Mïhëan deslizava pelo pescoço longo e grosso com facilidade, parando e montando ao chegar à sela. Engolindo em seco, imitou-a, tendo a sensação de que seu estômago ficava para trás. Nunca fizera algo parecido, e temia que algum acidente acontecesse. Sentou na sela atrás da jovem com alívio, enquanto percebia ela comunicando-se com o dragão, que retirou a cabeça de onde estava e começou a bater as asas – gigantescas, grandes o bastante para lançar sombra sobre pelo menos um terço da cidade – voando para longe, na direção de Du Weldenvarden.

**_Continua..._**


	2. Cidade do Sol e da Lua

**DISCLAIMER: Ciclo da Herança e seus personagens pertencem ao Christopher Paolini (acho que não esqueci nenhuma letra). Eu não ganho nada escrevendo histórias à não ser a satisfação de saber que alguém leu e gostou, ou então críticas que me enchem até o pescoço. Se desejar me xingar porque odiou a história, à vontade. É seu direito de expressão que estará sendo exercido. Quanto aos personagens originais, são meus, mas se desejar utilizá-los, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar.**

**O Povo do Vento**

**_Cidade do Sol e da Lua_**

Voaram para longe de Urû'baen, logo sobrevoando o deserto Hadarac. Quando a cidade não passava dum ponto distante do tamanho do polegar de Murtagh, Thorn levantou vôo do deserto onde os esperava, voando por cima do estranho dragão para ver o cavaleiro. Estranhamente, o dragão prateada não batia as asas com frequência, preferindo planar. Murtagh observou bem as asas prateadas com veias negras. Não era uma fina membrana como a de Saphira ou de Thorn, sem efeitos translúcidos, e, além disso, parecia impenetrável, como se uma flecha não fizesse mais do que um alfinete faria num braço dele.

Uniu sua mente à de Thorn, com alívio verificando que ele estava bem e, além disso, muito feliz com algo.

_Como você está? _Perguntou ao dragão, que deu uma pirueta acima de sua cabeça antes de responder.

_Melhor impossível! Nós vamos realmente nos livrar de Galbatorix! Vamos ser livres! A primeira coisa que vou fazer como dragão livre é descobrir se os Varden nos perdoariam para que os ajudássemos a destruir aquele tirano!_

_Duvido que eles o façam. E, mesmo que nos perdoassem, os anões não perdoariam. Nós matamos Hrothgar, seu rei. E Eragon... Ele com certeza não perdoaria nossa traição, vamos ter que nos virar e fugir, mesmo livres. _Murtagh respondeu, sombrio. Ele concordava com Thorn, gostaria de ser perdoado, mas duvidava que o fizessem.

_Então, vamos ficar na terra desses dois, a tal de Miën. Länie me mostrou algumas imagens de lá, é magnífico! A grama é verde, cervos, gazelas e diversos outros animais, grandes e pequenos, correm por cima da montanha, onde a capital foi construída, entalhada na rocha! É linda, reluz como a lua durante a noite e como o sol de dia! É um paraíso! _Em seguida, Thorn repassou para Murtagh as imagens que o dragão prateado lhe mostrara. Realmente, como lembranças, memórias, o lugar era magnífico. E ao vivo, devia ser ainda mais belo.

- Quantos dias até sua terra? – perguntou ao ouvido de Mïhëan, para que sua voz superasse o barulho do vento.

- Chegaremos quando o sol estiver se pondo! – ela respondeu num grito rápido, rindo de alguma piada particular.

- Quando?! – gritou novamente, sentindo-a se encolher.

- Meus ouvidos são mais sensíveis que o seu, não precisa gritar tanto! E vamos chegar hoje! – Murtagh sentiu a cabeça girar com a declaração. Era, no mínimo, um dia de vôo de Urû'baen até Du Weldenvarden, e ela estava falando que atravessariam a floresta até o pôr-do-sol daquele mesmo dia. Sentiu Mïhëan abafar o riso pelo jeito como seu corpo se agitou.

Murtagh ficou em silêncio, preferindo conversar com Thorn, saber como fora a caçada.

Era por volta de meio-dia quando Länie e Thorn pousaram, depois de sair do deserto Hadarac.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou, observando algumas árvores, desmontando do dragão depois de Mïhëan.

- Na borda de Du Weldenvarden. Só pousamos para comer algo, e além disso, quero desfazer logo essa ilusão e voltar a ter minhas orelhas e patas de lobo e voltar a usar minhas roupas de seda de aranha! E assim, você também pode montar em Thorn. Sinceramente, não sei como vocês conseguem se equilibrar em pes tão fragéis! – pegou pão que ainda estava quente e queijo fresco nos alforjes da sela, jogando para Murtagh, em seguida pegou uma troca de roupa, correndo para o outro lado de Länie para se trocar. Como o pão estava quente e o queijo, fresco, ele não tinha idéia. Talvez algum feitiço.

O cavaleiro preparou alguns pães com pedaços de queijo, enquanto ouvia a Lupus, como ela dissera que chamavam os membros de seu povo, entoar um feitiço, provavelmente para desfazer a tal ilusão. Mas não era um feitiço na Língua Antiga, era uma língua de som suave, com poucas consoantes, predominando o som das vogais.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela voltou, terminando de fazer alguns dos laços da espécie de capa que vestira, o que se prendia em sua cintura, o quarto e último laço. Era como o robe que a vira usando em sua mente, mas com capuz, de um tom de negro avermelhado, mas ao invés de um vestido longo e branco por baixo, usava uma calça curta até o joelho branca e uma camisa que ia até a metade da coxa cinza-lunar. As mesmas orelhas de lobo se sobressaíam do cabelo, e no lugar dos pés sujos de antes, estavam patas de lobo, peludas e do mesmo tom do cabelo, e, olhando-se com mais atenção, seria possível perceber que seu corpo também mudara, sutilmente.

Murtagh sentara apoiando as costas contra o corpo escamoso e quente de Thorn comendo o almoço ralo, mas que era melhor do que passar fome. Mïhëan sentara meio ajoelhada próxima a ele, prendendo o cabelo com uma fita feita do mesmo tecido estranho de suas roupas num rabo de cavalo frouxo, logo começando a comer.

- Du Weldenvarden possui defesas. Nós vamos conseguir passar por esse caminho? – o cavaleiro perguntou à jovem, vendo-a terminar de comer o pão antes de responder.

- A magia dos elfos não pode com a minha, além disso, essas defesas estão enfraquecidas já que a guerra estourou definitivamente. – levantou-se, andando até o outro dragão, montando num salto. – Vamos, ainda temos seis horas de vôo! – falou algo com o dragão prateado, que saltou agilmente, logo estando numa alta altitude.

Murtagh suspirou, montando Thorn, terminando de comer rapidamente. O dragão vermelho saltou, batendo as asas vigorosamente para alcançar o outro dragão que já estava bem distante em alguns segundos.

O cavaleiro buscou a mente de Mïhëan, encontrando-a aberta.

_O que foi, Murtagh? _Ouviu-a perguntar assim que ele se aproximou de sua mente.

_Como não tem ninguém atrás da gente? Nós voamos em plena Urû'baen! Além disso, como nós vamos atravessar Du Weldenvarden sem que nenhum elfo nos veja?! _Permitiu que sua "voz" saísse com raiva. Ao invés de uma resposta "entre-dentes", como esperava, ouviu uma risada suave.

_Ninguém pode ver Länie se ele não quiser. Quanto à Thorn, joguei um feitiço suave para que ele também não seja visto. E quanto a atravessar Du Werldenvarden ainda hoje, como você com certeza está se perguntando, eu simplesmente pedi ao vento que acelerasse nosso vôo! _Disse essas coisas com naturalidade, como se estivesse acostumada a responder tal coisa.

Murtagh afastou sua mente da dela, perguntando-se o que ela queria dizer com essa de "Simplesmente pedi ao vento que acelerasse nosso vôo". Que tipo de magia seria a dela? Thorn ligou sua mente à de Murtagh, e era possível perceber uma nota de sarcasmo em seus pensamentos.

_O que você achou dela, Thorn? _O cavaleiro perguntou ao dragão, vendo a floresta deslizar vários metros abaixo deles como se fosse um rio de águas velozes. Nunca voara numa velocidade como aquela.

_Ela é confiável. É sábia, inteligente, e muito mais velha do que parece. É mais velha que Galbatorix. _Respondeu o dragão, acompanhando Länie suavemente quando o outro virou em direção às distantes montanhas, que se aproximavam rapidamente. Não se comparavam em tamanho às Beor, mas não deixavam de serem impressionantes.

_O que ele disse sobre ela?_

_Apenas coisas que eu não posso dizer a você, porque irá descobrir quando chegarmos em Miën._

Murtagh bufou, impaciente. Queria saber mais sobre ela e naquele instante. Ainda podia desistir e voltar caso ela não fosse confiável o bastante... Apesar de que, se Thorn confiava nela, provavelmente estava tudo bem. Insistiu para que o dragão lhe contasse mais, mas Thorn permaneceu irredutível: não disse nada.

O sol já seguira muito em sua jornada diária quando eles não viram mais Du Weldenvarden, e Murtagh viu uma alta montanha que poderia ser uma Beor, larga demais para se contorná-la em pouco tempo. Havia uma cachoeira que escorria por suas paredes rochosas violentamente. Länie aproximou-se, até que o som pudesse ser ouvido e abafasse completamente um sussurro.

Mïhëan levantou-se na sela, enquanto ligava com facilidade sua mente à de Murtagh.

_Posso montar Thorn? Länie é muito grande para passar pela passagem, mas Thorn ainda consegue. Länie terá que dar a volta, e demora muito para passar pela Elemë contornando-a!_

Murtagh repassou a mensagem para Thorn, que afirmou que seria um prazer. Mïhëan sorriu, voltando rapidamente para os alforjes da sela de Länie, pegando a mesma tiara que Murtagh vira-a usando em sua cabeça e colocando com cuidado sobre a cabeça. Murtagh já se preparava para pousar, mas levou um tremendo susto quando ela correu pelo corpo de Länie, saltando da ponta da cauda, sumindo no ar e aparecendo atrás de si, apertando sua cintura com o braço. Estava mais pálido que de costume, e ouvia Thorn rindo em sua cabeça e Mïhëan atrás de si, ao seu ouvido.

- Desculpe-me, esqueci de avisar como ia montar em Thorn! – enquanto tentava acalmar-se, ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço do rapaz, abafando o riso. Quando seu rosto estava novamente visível, havia resquicios de lágrimas em seus olhos, e Murtagh já havia se recuperado do susto, voltando a respirar normalmente. Ela acenou para Länie, que balançou a cabeça em sua direção e começou a contornar a montanha. – Sério, Murtagh, desculpe. Esqueci que você não está acostumado com as coisas incomuns que posso fazer – eu e todo o resto do meu povo... – ela suspirou, assoprando uma mexa do cabelo ondulado que caiu em seu rosto.

- Onde fica essa tal passagem? – ele perguntou, deixando o rosto de lado para que conseguisse visualizar a jovem. Ela sorriu-lhe misteriosa, em seguida olhando atentamente para a parede, apontando para a cachoeira alguns metros abaixo deles.

- Ali. Atravessando a água naquele ponto, há um enorme túnel por onde Thorn pode passar facilmente. Foi feito pela minha mãe, para quando os Cavaleiros de Dragão nos pedissem ajuda. – ela engoliu em seco ao dizê-lo. – Eles nunca pediram. Fomos esquecidos por aqueles além de Du Weldenvarden muito antes da Queda... – suspirou, enquanto Thorn baixava a altitude e voava velozmente em direção à cachoeira.

Murtagh inclinou-se contra o pescoço de Thorn, segurando com força um dos espinhos. Mïhëan apertou mais seus braços em torno dele, inclinando-se junto. Murtagh engoliu em seco, reparando que, até aquele momento, o juramento que ele e Thorn tinham feito à Galbatorix não os tinham afetado. Como, não tinha idéia.

Ele esperava ficar enxarcado, mas quando Thorn passou pela cachoeira, suas águas se dividiram, nenhuma gota molhando-os. Sentiu Mïhëan rir suavemente e algo como um ronrono sair do fundo de sua garganta.

- E essa agora? Além de orelhas, olhos e patas de lobo, ronrona feito um gato? – Ele provocou, levantando uma sobracelha. Thorn soltou um som que era algo como uma risada, e então Mïhëan mordeu seu ombro enquanto lutava contra o riso, fazendo um gemido de dor escapar do rapaz. Seus dentes também eram afiados como os de um lobo.

A passagem ela longa, larga e alta. Era simétrica como os corredores de Farten Dûr, e espaçosa o bastante para vários batalhões de homens andarem por ali. Mas infelizmente era pequena demais para um dragão como Länie, que provavelmente era da época do Juramento de Sangue, julgando por seu tamanho, talvez até antes. E provavelmente, um dragão selvagem também.

- Como seu povo faria para ir e vir entre os dois lados da montanha por essa passagem? É muito alta. – ele perguntou. Ela não fez nenhum som a príncipio, mas então respondeu.

- Essa passagem é encantada. É como se houvessem várias passagens. Ela aparece onde é necessária. Ela apareceu aqui em cima porque Thorn é um dragão e seria melhor assim. Para nossas tropas, apareceria lá em baixo. – sua voz era neutra.

- Mas e a cachoeira? – ele perguntou, achando fascinante saber que o túnel aparecia e desaparecia.

- Encantada também. Ela se abre e, dependendo do tamanho do batalhão, para de correr para nós passarmos. – Mïhëan fechou os olhos, apoiando o queixo no ombro do Cavaleiro. – Logo chegaremos à Miën. – ela sussurrou, um som de felicidade em sua voz.

Para Murtagh, o tempo para atravessar a passagem foi como horas, mas não passaram de alguns minutos. Quando saíram do outro lado na estranha terra de Mïhëan, Murtagh sentiu uma onda de vertigem. O ar era leve, diversos cheiros o adornavam, o país era formado de vales e montanhas cobertos de flores predominantemente vermelhas, azuis e verdes, era imenso, e ele via muitas cidades nas montanhas e colinas, a maioria em forma de torres. Ovelhas cobriam planícies e vacas pastavam próximo às torres. Cavalos selvagens diferentes de todos o que ele vira corriam livres, e lobos do tamanho de cavalos caçavam, funcionavam como cães de guarda ou cães de pastoreio, e tantos outros animais que era impossível contar. Via bandos de crianças brincando em meio a vários animais e em meio às árvores, apenas dois ou três adultos com elas, ou nem isso, sendo vigiadas pelos enormes lobos, e até mesmo montando-os.

- Melhor fechar a boca se não entra mosquito! – Mïhëan brincou enquanto empurrava o queixo do rapaz. – Thorn, você pode pousar ali. – e enviou uma imagem para o dragão de uma planície perto da única cidade que era esculpida em rocha ao invés de ser uma torre. Era a cidade que Thorn mostrara a Murtagh em sua mente. Como ele mesmo dissera, ao vivo era ainda mais bela do que em lembranças. Naquele momento de crespúsculo, a cidade brilhava de um jeito estranho, como um vermelho rubi, refletindo o céu avermelhado acima deles, mas com toques de safira da noite que vinha do leste. Linda de se observar.

- Qual o nome da cidade? – ele perguntou, ouvindo-a rir de forma estrondosa.

- Nome?! Nossas cidades não têm nomes específicos! São conhecidas por sua aparência! Esta, onde a família real vive, é conhecida como a Cidade do Sol e da Lua, por causa de como ela brilha! – eles não falaram mais nada enquanto Thorn pousava em frente à cidade.

Crianças com orelhas e patas de lobo com os mesmo cabelos reluzentes e ondulados e as roupas de tecido estranho correram em direção de Thorn. O dragão abaixou a cabeça, permitindo que as crianças acariciassem suas escamas. Elas não tinham medo, sorriam e cantavam naquela língua estranha com mais vogais que consoantes. Suas vozes eram suaves e inocentes: vozes de criança, tão somente isso.

Mïhëan sorriu, desmotando num salto. Murtagh demorou um pouco mais para desmontar, não tinha a incrível agilidade que ela demonstrava. E então, uma pergunta lhe ocorreu: se ela realmente nada tinha haver com os Varden, não tinha motivos para lutar contra Galbatorix, por que tentara chegar até a sala das Eldunarí? Teria de lhe perguntar, mas visto que estavam cercados por lobos do tamanho de cavalos, crianças e outros adultos do povo de Mïhëan, melhor seria deixar para depois.

Uma jovem praticamente idêntica à Mïhëan aproximou-se. O que as diferenciava, além das roupas e que ela parecia mais velha, a outra não usava uma tiara, e sim uma pena branca de cisne presa numa das orelhas de lobo, eram seus cabelos, do mesmo tom, cortados na altura dos ombros. Usava um vestido branco e longo e um robe também branco com quatro laços. Sorria suave e plácida. Ela e Mïhëan abraçaram-se com força.

- Como as coisas ficaram durante minha ausência, Enäí? – a de cabelos compridos perguntou à outra, afastando-se e observando-a atentamente. Estava com uma aparência mais cansada do que quando saíra.

- Ficaram bem, irmã, mas os Lobos trouxeram batedores ontem à noite. Parece que há uma tropa de Lüen ao leste. Não sabemos o que eles pretendem, mas boa coisa não é. Se você se lembra bem, mamãe arranjou uma briga feia com os Djins pouco tempo depois que a Ordem dos Cavaleiros foi formada porque eles tentaram capturar a tia Nië. Talvez estejam tentando... – só então a mulher percebeu Murtagh um pouco mais atrás, parecendo assustar-se. – Há quanto tempo não vejo humanos... Tinha me esquecido como são parecidos conosco. – ela então uniu as mãos espalmadas com os dedos unidos e baixou a cabeça levemente, falando um cumprimento em sua língua estranha. Aparentemente, eles não a usavam em conversas normais. – Ämn Randë Rä'lanë lanë dië'o cäélë. – Murtagh inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, e antes que qualquer um falasse qualquer coisa, Mïhëan explicou.

- Irmã, eu ainda não pude explicar à Murtagh como nós costumamos cumprimentar Guerreiros e Cavaleiros. – em seguida, virou-se para o cavaleiro e avançou alguns passos. – Enäí disse, na língua do Vento, "Que Randë Curadora cure suas feridas". Você apenas responderia "Úë ë dïe'o tíën", que significa " E as suas também". Desculpe. Lënüá (1), Enäí, esqueci de avisar que não tinha ensinado-o. Não houve tempo. – curvou-se então levemente para Murtagh e depois para Enäí, que balançou a cabeça.

- Quinhentos e quinze anos e ainda age como se tivesse dez e ainda fosse irmã caçula, Mïhëan.

Murtagh sentiu o queixo cair levemente. Quinhentos... Quinhentos e quinze anos? Ele entendera certo ou seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando peças?

_Você entendeu direitinho, Murtagh._

O cavaleiro assustou-se quanto Thorn enviou-lhe o pensamento de repente. Olhou então para o dragão. As crianças ainda cantavam, mas deixaram de apenas acariciar-lhe a enorme face para subir na sela e escalar os espinhos do pescoço, sorrindo. Thorn não fazia nada, apenas ria. Parecia até feliz com aquilo. Murtagh deixou-se sorrir levemente. É, talvez tivesse sido bom eles irem para aquela terra.

Mïhëan apenas girou os olhos.

- Tecnicamente, eu sou a caçula, Enäí, você nasceu dois minutos antes de mim. Só sou considerada a mais velha porque a Däi'Sië(2) disse que de alma, eu era a mais velha. – a "jovem" então puxou Murtagh pelo braço. – Estou sendo uma péssima anfitriã... Murtagh, esta é a minha irmã gêmea Enäí. Fisicamente, eu nasci dois minutos após ela, mas sou considerada a mais velha de nós duas porque, segundo nossa sacerdotisa, minha alma chegou antes. Enäí, este é Murtagh, o Cavaleiro de quem tive visões quinhentos anos atrás. –Murtagh, em respeito à mulher que tinha séculos a mais que si, fez uma leve reverência, ao que ela imediatamente colocou-o com as costas retas.

- Não fazemos reverência a nenhum ser terrestre, nem mesmo a reis e rainhas. Apenas os deuses merecem reverência. – disse-lhe, virando-se para Mïhëan.

- Ainda lembra-se das minhas visões, não? – disse sorrindo. Enäí bufou levemente antes de responder.

- Como esquecer?! Você encheu meus ouvidos com elas por dez anos depois que assumiu o trono de mamãe, depois de sua morte! – jogou os braços para cima, parecendo enfadada.

Murtagh sentiu a cabeça rodar enquanto voltava a olhar para Mïhëan, que olhava para o lado, o rosto levemente avermelhado.

- É a rainha? – murmurou incrédulo. Enäí olhou irritada para a irmã.

- Acho que me esqueci de falar sobre esse pequeno detalhe... – murmurou, as orelhas de lobo mexendo-se inquietas.

- Pequeno? – Enäí ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando Mïhëan de forma assassina. – Galbatorix poderia nos obrigar a lutar ao lado dele se conseguisse mantê-la presa! Não sei nem porque você resolveu ir para a toca do Djin! – usou a frase típica de seu povo para quando alguém ia para onde era perigoso. No caso deles, ao invés de lobo, era Djin. O que eram, o cavaleiro não tinha idéia.

Mïhëan vioru-se para a irmã, apontando o indicador para ela.

- Cuidado, Enäí! Você não tem idéia da energia triste e cheia de ódio que senti quando cheguei em Urû'Baen! Eu tinha que ver, tinha que encontrar! Os deuses não me permitiram ver, mas permitiram que eu encontrasse Murtagh quando ele ainda podia voltar! Lembre-se, irmã, que cabe às rainhas de nosso povo sacrificar-se pelo povo. Eu fui porque era necessário. – virou-se de costas então, pegando nos braços uma criança que veio correndo em sua direção. – Aïá. Ämn Länie säérö cë nuëdë (3). – cumprimentou, beijando o topo da testa da jovem, vendo um enorme sorriso se abrir no rosto da pequena.

- Úë cë nuëdë, Mä'Üué úë Hamei (4). – respondeu, tocando com o indicador a ponta do próprio nariz e o de Mïhëan em seguida. – Quem é ele, tia?! – perguntou, debatendo-se impaciente para ir para o chão. A rainha riu e permitiu que ela fosse para o chão. A sobrinha correu na direção de Murtagh, abraçando suas pernas e olhando para cima, sorrindo.

- Ele é Murtagh, Aïá, Cavaleiro de Dragão. O nome de seu dragão é Thorn e de sua espada é Zar'roc. Ele é filho de Morzan. – a garotinha soltou suas pernas, ainda sorrindo. Usava um vestido longo daquele estranho tecido, branco com bordados dourados, com fitas vermelhas numa das patas de lobo. Murtagh sentiu um leve aperto ao ouvir que era filho de Morzan. Não gostava de lembrar-se desse fato.

Mïhëan aproximou-se, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Não se lembre de Morzan por seu lado traidor. Meu povo tem uma filosofia para quando nossos pais não são dos mais honrosos, o que não acontece com freqüência entre nós... Lembrar-nos que todos, sem exceção, um dia foram crianças inocentes, e tentar entender como em algum ponto essa pessoa se perdeu da inocência de ser uma criança e tornou-se alguém sem honra. Então, apenas tente entender onde ele se perdeu do caminho simples e inocente de uma criança, porque todos somos crianças. – disse, segurando então a mão de Aïá, sorrindo-lhe. Murtagh observou-a, olhando então para Enäí, que suspirou, sua face voltando então a ser plácida e serena. Ela aproximou-se, pegando a criança no colo.

- Como você sabe tanto? – ele perguntou, fitando-a nos olhos.

- Vivi muito, minha mãe me ensinou muito... – sorriu com ar distante. – Irmã, por favor, peça para Véäio providenciar roupas limpas e um quarto para Murtagh e para Súëi mostrar à Thorn onde pode caçar. Vou para o meu quarto, e no caminho irei pedir para as Däi'Sië prepararem uma Cerimônia de Cantos para depois do jantar. – com isso, virou-se e correu em direção à cidade.

Murtagh viu-a se afastar, parando apenas para cumprimentar dois rapazes com cabelos trançados que andaram na direção deles.

_Sabia que ela era uma rainha, Thorn? _Perguntou ao dragão, que tinha saído de onde estava quando os pais começaram a chamar as crianças para jantarem.

_Sabia, mas Länie me pediu para não contar até que chegássemos. Você poderia ter deduzido isso por causa da tiara que é o mesmo que uma coroa, de Länie acompanhá-la e do livro na cabeça dela. Não viu porque não queria ver. _Thorn bocejou, suas poderosas mandíbulas abrindo-se.

_O que Länie acompanhá-la tem haver?_

_Ele jurou, muito tempo atrás, que protegeria todas as rainhas do Povo do Vento. É o que vem fazendo. Por isso estava no Império. _Respondeu o dragão, vendo um dos rapazes aproximar-se. Usava um robe azul-marinho com apenas um laço e roupas brancas. Ele sorriu ao dragão, tocando com o indicador a testa e então a ponta do nariz.

- Olá, dragão. Creio que esteja com fome... – sorriu, tocando com a mão o rosto de Thorn, que balançou a cabeça em corcondância. – Venha, vou mostrar onde pode caçar. Meu nome é Súëi. – Começou a andar na direção de uma das planícies. Enquanto acompanhava o Lupus, trocou mais algumas frases com Murtagh.

_Vai ficar bem, Murtagh?_

_Vou, Thorn. Pode ir, você está cansado e faminto. E eu, preciso de um banho. Desde a batalha em Gil'ead que não vejo água. _Respondeu enquanto o outro rapaz aproximava-se, unindo as mãos espalmadas.

- Ämn Randë Rä'Lanë lanë dië'o cäélë, Murtagh. – disse o cumprimento, e dessa vez Murtagh sabia o que dizer, embora tenha enrolado um pouco a língua para pronunciar a frase.

- Úë ë dïe'o tíën. – o Lupus sorriu para o Cavaleiro, enquanto sinalizava para ser seguido. Suas roupas também eram brancas, mas o robe que usava era verde-água. Acenou levemente para Enäí que sorriu-lhe e começou a andar em direção à cidade.

- Meu nome é Véäio, sou o irmão mais velho de Mïhëan. Venha, vou arranjar-lhe vestes típicas de nosso povo e mostrar-lhe seu quarto! – antes que entrassem, ouviram o som de poderosas asas batendo. Olharam para o alto e viram Länie aproximando-se e pousando na beira da floresta, acenando a cabeça na direção de Murtagh e Véäio, ao que o Lupus tocou a testa e a ponta do nariz com o indicador.

Quando entraram na cidade, o Cavaleiro percebeu que o movimento era intenso. Diversos suportes com chamas estáticas e esféricas com leves ondulações como se fossem feitas de água estavam espalhadas pelas paredes, suas chamas em certos momentos variando de uma intensa luz branca para uma suave luz prata. Em diversos locais haviam escadas que levavam para outros andares, mas eles não as subiram. O teto era alto e as ruas, largas, o que indicava que dragões transitaram por ali num tempo longínquo.

- Aqui é onde ocorre todo o comércio da cidade. Nós comerciamos com as outras cidades de Miën e com outros países, exceto Luën, o Império e Surda. Sabe, não somos amigos do Djins e ninguém além de Du Weldenvarden sabe de nossa existência, quem sabia morreu não faz muito tempo e não podia contar a ninguém... Djins, sabe, eles gostam de caçar nossas crianças para devorá-las... – fez uma careta ao lembrar-se desse fato. Murtagh fez uma expressão de assombro. Como seriam esses tais Djins para gostarem de comerem... Crianças? – Por isso, sempre que elas saem, os lobos às acompanham. Eles os assustam. – em seguida, voltou a falar sobre a cidade. – Acima, ficam nossos templos e salões, apesar de a maioria das festas ocorrerem nas planícies, apenas cerimônias formais ocorrem lá em cima, com exceções, é claro. Os outros andares, exceto o último, são as casas do nosso povo. No último andar, é onde os dragões, como Thorn, podem dormir. Se você quiser, poderá dormir lá com ele, ao invés do quarto onde ousamos chamar de palácio real. – riu de um jeito estranho ao falar isso. – Mas antes, venha, vamos falar com Helena, é a melhor costureira de Miën! – entraram por uma rua relativamente mais calma que as outras, onde todos paravam para ver Murtagh. Ele, mesmo assim, não sentia-se odiado ou até mesmo um estranho. Aquela gente, aquele povo, o aceitava, mesmo ele sendo de uma raça diferente da deles. E ser filho do traidor também não influenciava em nada o julgamento deles. Todos eles uniam as mãos espalmadas e inclinavam levemente a cabeça no cumprimento usado com Cavaleiros e Guerreiros, sempre com um discreto sorriso e um olhar fascinado. As poucas crianças que vira olhavam para ele com encanto, enquanto colocavam as mãos por cima do rosto e as levavam para trás da cabeça. O cumprimento devia ser diferente para adultos e crianças. Mas ele afirmava: poderia viver lá para sempre.

- Véäio, até agora estou vendo as roupas que todos vocês usam, mas não tenho idéia de que tecido é esse. Estou muito curioso. – ele não resisitiu em perguntar antes que chegassem à loja. O Lupus apenas sorriu.

- Nem poderia conhecer. Esse tecido só existe em nosso país. É seda, mas não a seda que você conhece. É seda da teia de aranhas viúva-negra, a mais resistente, confortável e bela que existe. Um tecido élfico não se compara aos nossos! – riu, orgulhoso por saber que os elfos não os superavam naquilo, ou melhor, em praticamente nada. – A única coisa em que nos superam, e apenas uma elfa, a única que admiramos, Rhünon, é a arte de forjar espadas! Essa sua espada, Zar'roc, foi forjada por ela. – apontou para a espada, em seguida entrando por uma porta dourado-fosco. O rapaz entrou logo atrás.

A tal Helena não era uma Lupus. Ela não era nada que Murtagh poderia imaginar. O cabelo era dourado e cacheado até a altura da cintura, preso num rabo de cavalo, expondo orelhas normais, mas logo abaixo, no pescoço, possuía fendas, três de cada lado, guelras de peixe. O rosto era longo e meio amassado, o nariz sendo duas fendas paralelas, o rosto praticamente de um único plano, dando-lhe a aparência de uma cobra. Os olhos eram totalmente brancos, nenhuma outra cor, apenas a cor do globo ocular. A pele era azulada, e seus dedos eram ligados por uma fina membrana. Estava descalça e era possível ver que, ao invés de pés, possuía nadadeiras.

- Véäio! – levantou-se num pulo ágil, abraçando o rapaz. – O que aconteceu, seu pestinha?! Não me diga que conseguiu rasgar suas roupas de luta de novo! Um dia eu descubro o mistério por trás de uma roupa resistente à espada de Cavaleiros aparecer rasgada toda semana! – sua voz era estranha, como o vento nas folhas das árvores ou pedras que são atingidas por uma cachoeira. Oscilava do grave para o agudo para o suave em questão de segundos.

O Lupus riu, soltando Helena. Só então os olhos brancos viraram-se para Murtagh, e o rapaz teve uma estranha sensação de desespero percorrendo-lhe ao ver aqueles olhos brancos observando-o.

- Helena, esse é Murtagh... – antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Helena ergueu uma mão, silenciando-o.

- Eu sei quem ele é. – disse, ofegando. – Vocês estariam condenados se ele não tivesse vindo. Imagino que Mïhëan saiba disso. Ela teve visões com ele quinhentos anos atrás, antes mesmo de Morzan saber que conheceria Selena. Ou melhor, antes mesmo de Selena nascer. – virou brevemente para o Lupus, suspirando ao vê-lo pasmo. Murtagh simplesmente entrara em parafuso. Como aquelas pessoas sabiam tanto sobre ele? Que história era aquela de que a rainha tivera visões sobre ele quinhentos anos atrás? Será que chegaria a descobrir? Não ousava perguntar, pois não sabia como eles reagiriam, mas, chegaria a descobrir?

- Como sabe tanto sobre mim? – deixou sua voz sair, mas Helena não disse mais nada relacionado àquilo.

- Bem, Murtagh, eu prefiro tirar as medidas das pessoas e costurar sua roupa, mas isso levaria muito tempo e você precisa de uma roupa típica dos Lupus para depois do jantar, mas mesmo assim tirarei suas medidas para fazer roupas na sua cor, o vermelho-sangue... Enquanto isso, creio que um negro avermelhado ficaria bem em você... – sumiu por um corredor por alguns minutos. Enquanto isso, o Lupus virou-se para Murtagh.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou, soltando a respiração.

- Tudo... Eu acho. – respondeu, piscando os olhos tentando entender o que acontecera.

- Por favor, não se preocupe com isso. Helena às vezes tem visões, não pode controlá-las, e nem se lembra do que viu depois. Às vezes ela conta o que vê, às vezes não. Ser uma elemë'randë tem algumas desvantagens. – olhou atentamente para Murtagh, que já tinha se recuperado do susto. Elemë'randë... O que significaria em sua língua?

Helena retornou, carregando algumas roupas. Entregou-as à Murtagh e apontou para uma porta no outro lado da loja.

- Vá ali experimentar e depois saia! Rápido! Véäio, fique perto caso ele precise de ajuda com os laços! – empurrou os dois na direção da porta, voltando a sentar na poltrona onde estava antes, recomeçando a costurar o vestido onde trabalhava.

Murtagh entrou numa sala minúscula com um balcão e um espelho. Deixou as roupas no balcão, começando a despir-se das que estava usando.

Helena tinha lhe dado um conjunto de uma calça e uma túnica branca com bordados vermelhos nas mangas e nas barras e um robe negro avermelhado com bordados dourados na mangas e na gola. Ele atrapalhou-se todo com os laços do robe, simplesmente eram fitas demais! Abriu a porta; Véäio estava apoiado na parede ao lado com os braços cruzados e virou-se imediatamente para Murtagh quando a porta abriu-se. Sorriu ao ver a bagunça de nós que foram feitos com as fitas.

- Ajuda? – disse simplesmente, ao que Murtagh apenas murmurou um sim. – Olha, sempre comece pelos laços de cima. E tome cuidado de deixar o robe alinhado! – em seguida, habilmente desfez os nós, como se estivesse acostumado a fazer aquilo. – Você deve apertar o laço de forma que a roupa não fique larga nem apertada e nem que ele se desfaça com facilidade. – mostrou então como o laço que eles faziam terminava diferente dos mais comuns. Depois do laço, faziam dois nós: primeiro um por cima do laço e depois passavam as fitas em volta do laço para depois fazer o outro nó. – Depois que se acostuma, nem percebe a facilidade com que os faz! Agora, tenta você! – desfez o laço e deixou que Murtagh tentasse se acertar com as fitas. Ele demorou um pouco nos dois primeiros, mas logo conseguiu dar os laços com mais facilidade. Logo, os quatro laços estavam feitos.

Véäio ainda acertou o robe mais um pouco, alinhando as mangas nos ombros do rapaz. Em seguida, abriu espaço para que ele pudesse andar para que Helena o visse.

Ela levantou-se e aproximou-se, andou em volta do cavaleiro, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente algumas vezes.

- É, ficou muito bom, mas não é a cor certa para você... Anda, vai experimentar as outras roupas! – empurrou o Cavaleiro para dentro da saleta novamente, voltando a costurar.

Trocou a roupa que usava por uma túnica longa, negro-avermelhada com bordados dourados com uma fita branca para amarrar na cintura, sem nada demais, e uma calça preta.

Quando saiu, Helena já estava esperando-o de pé. Ela olhou-o de cima a baixo, com um sorriso misterioso e a impressão de estar segurando a respiração.

- Excelente! Vai, ainda tem mais roupa! – não voltou a sentar-se, ficou esperando de pé.

A outra roupa, as últimas, eram parecidas com as que Mïhëan colocara quando pousaram na borda de Du Weldenvarden: uma camisa longa e uma calça, ambos negros com bordados vermelhos e a capa do mesmo estilo, negro-avermelhada com bordados dourados. Dessa vez ele não se embaralhou nos laços.

Quando saiu, Helena tinha o mesmo sorriso misterioso e o olhava de um jeito estranho. Olhou atentamente para ele, estendendo os braços para cima.

- Perfeito! E quando usar as que forem da sua cor... – aproximou-se, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente e deixando o resto da frase no ar.

- Qual a diferença de uma roupa pra outra? Quer dizer, qual é pra qual ocasião? – ele perguntou enquanto ia à sala pegar as roupas que estavam lá. Helena impediu-lhe de pegar as com que ele chegara.

- Vou me livrar dessas roupas, não são ideais para esse país! Além disso, as cores, a costura, tudo, não combinam com você. – disse, pegando as roupas, sumindo pelo mesmo corredor de antes. Voltou poucos segundos depois. – A primeira que você vestiu é para andar por aí, a roupa que você mais vai usar. A segunda é para cerimônias, festas e celebrações, você também vai usá-la bastante. Essa aí é a que você vai usar para montar em Thorn, e, se quiser, para aprender a montar nossos lobos. É mais resistente que muita armadura por aí. Somente uma espada de cavaleiro consegue cortar essa roupa. E algumas armas e feitiços daqueles malditos Djins... – torceu a boca ao dizê-lo, mas logo voltou à imparcialidade não tão imparcial.

Ela afastou-se, pegando um pergaminho, uma pena de pavão e tinta. Acenou com a mão para uma linha de lã longa em cima da mesa, cheia de marcações, que mexeu-se e foi na direção de Murtagh. Sem virar-se, escrevendo algo no pergaminho, Helena disse para ele estender os braços. A linha começou, sozinha, a tirar as medidas do rapaz, enquanto um pedaço de carvão anotava-as sozinho num papel com símbolos ainda mais estranhos que os que ele lembrava como sendo o título do livro que Mïhëan mostrara quando ele invadira sua mente. Eram como linhas curvas que se entrelaçam de um jeito intrigante. Em poucos minutos, a linha e o carvão aquietaram-se e Helena se levantou. Véäio não tinha falado nada, apenas observava com um discreto sorriso, como se achasse graça em tudo aquilo.

- Daqui há duas semanas suas roupas ficarão prontas. Irei enviá-las para seu quarto no palácio quando isso acontecer. – sorriu, sumindo pelo corredor, enquanto todo o resto que se encontrava na loja seguia-a como animais de estimação obedientes. Tirando uma das chamas ondulantes que iluminava a área ao redor da porta com uma suave luz prata, todas as outras chamas apenas brilhavam fracamente como madeira incandescente depois de apagado o fogo quando ela sumiu pelo corredor.

Véäio dirigiu-se para a porta; Murtagh o seguiu, saindo antes da loja. Quando se encontravam na rua, a maior parte dos Lupus já tinha subido para os andares superiores, apenas alguns poucos terminavam de comprar alguma coisa. O Lupus guiou o rapaz para o fim da rua, onde uma escada larga se abria. Muitos subiam as escadarias.

- Quando as coisas da loja a seguem e as luzes enfraquecem, é sinal de que Helena está nos dispensando. – o outro explicou vendo o olhar intrigado de Murtagh em relação à como ele sabia que era hora deles saírem da loja de Helena. – Se importa se eu usar o jeito que meu povo tem de ir de um lugar ao outro mais rápido? Se formos ir nesse ritmo, chegaríamos muito tarde para que você pudesse banhar-se antes do jantar... – o Lupus perguntou, parando de andar.

- Significa desaparecer num lugar e aparecer em outro? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Véäio sorriu, intrigado.

- Exato... Não me diga que minha irmã o assustou fazendo isso de repente... – Murtagh apenas bufou levemente, enquanto o outro ria. – Vamos, segure no meu ombro e não solte! – o Cavaleiro engoliu em seco, incerto quanto à qual seria a sensação, mas, afinal, colocou a mão no ombro de Véäio.

A sensação foi a mais estranha possível. Se estivesse de estômago cheio provavelmente ficaria com ele vazio assim que aquela sensação passasse. A impressão era que tudo girava ao seu redor, como se um vórtice de água o tivesse engolido. Mas ao invés de água, era um vórtice de vento, um furacão. Ele quase podia ver o vento se movimentando. E então, tudo parou.

Sua visão ondulou, como se tivesse subido em terra firme após um longo tempo num navio. Seus pés sentiam o chão, mas era como se ele estivesse formando pequenas ondas. Sentiu que estava prestes a cair, mas Véäio segurou-o de pé pelos dois ombros.

- Escolha qualquer coisa à sua frente e concentre-se nela. Logo essa sensação vai passar... – suspirou então, enquanto Murtagh sentia o mundo parar de ondular lentamente após escolher a porta de uma casa. – Eu me esqueço que humanos, mesmo os Cavaleiros, não são feitos para nossa magia... – balançou a cabeça, xingando a si mesmo em pensamento.

Logo o Cavaleiro endireitou os ombros e Véäio soltou-o. Murtagh respirou fundo, aliviado por tudo ter ficado parado novamente. Olhou então ao seu redor. As ruas eram como as do andar onde estava, porém bem menos movimentadas. Corria um riacho cavado na pedra no meio de cada uma das ruas, encontrando-se nos cruzamentos e dirigindo-se para algum lugar. Aquele riacho exalava um peculiar cheiro de lavanda e passava por baixo de duas portas duplas de carvalho que selavam o que parecia ser apenas mais uma casa, mas percebia-se por seu tamanho que era "algo mais". As casas eram simples por fora, sem janelas, diversas daquelas chamas ondulantes espalhadas por dentro e por fora. Entretanto, o espaço entre uma porta e outra era grande, o que indicava que as casas podiam ser simples, mas eram grandes.

Véäio apertou levemente um de seus ombros, apontando para as portas por onde escorria o riacho perfumado. O Lupus apenas empurrou uma das portas, exibindo um lugar encantador de se olhar. O teto era alto, com diversas estalactites apontando para abaixo com as chamas estáticas e ondulantes espalhadas por elas em saliências naturais. Havia duas escadarias paralelas e espiraladas em colunas que subiam pelas laterais de algo que ele poderia considerar uma cachoeira interna, fina e que desaguava num pequeno lago de onde vinha a água perfumada do riacho nas ruas. Lá no alto, via-se que elas davam para um longo corredor com paredes de um vidro fosco com desenhos coloridos. As paredes eram prateadas e reluziam fracamente com a luz das chamas, com tapeçarias bordadas naquele estranho tecido de diversas mulheres, aproximadamente onze ou doze tapeçarias, a última sendo de Mïhëan. Todas, sem exceção, pareciam ter quinze anos. Era um salão de entrada, provavelmente, com diversas portas, corredores e arcos.

Véäio guiou-o para uma das duas escadarias, passando por cima do fino riacho, subindo pela da direita, enquanto explicava.

- Nessas tapeçarias estão todas as nossas rainhas quando assumiram o trono, quando tinham quinze anos. – Murtagh centrou-se na penúltima, antes de Mïhëan. Os cabelos eram da mesma cor, as mesmas orelhas, os mesmos olhos, tudo como era característico de seu povo, mas havia algo que ele não sabia definir direito que indicava que não eram a mesma pessoa. Mesmo assim, nenhum dizia qual era mãe e qual era filha. Apenas a ordem das tapeçarias indicava. Olhou então para a primeira e se surpreendeu. A mulher tinha uma aparência completamente humana. Os olhos eram castanhos, mas os cabelos eram ondas refulgentes de ouro e não de prata, e seu rosto era longo e afilado. Poderia se passar por uma elfa facilmente. – Essa água escorre do centro da montanha, onde está o Jardim da Rainha. Pode ser que Mïhëan o leve para conhecê-lo se confiar em você o bastante para tal... – Começaram a andar pelo corredor onde de um lado era pedra com diversas portas e do outro era daquele vidro fosco, a tapeçaria da jovem de cabelos dourados não lhe saía da cabeça. – Naquele lago estão as memórias de todas as rainhas anteriores, e apenas as rainhas podem tocá-lo, caso precisem da experiência que elas tiveram. – sorriu levemente e agora ambos os lados do corredor eram de pedra.

Véäio parou diante de uma porta vermelha e a abriu. O quarto não era nada comparado ao salão de entrada, mas era muito bonito. Num dos cantos havia uma escada, e havia uma porta numa outra parede. A cama era circular, com travesseiros e cobertores de tons de prata com desenhos em negro. Havia uma escrivaninha e uma cadeira numa das paredes com uma prateleira com pergaminhos e livros e outra com penas de corvo e de cisne, tintas, carvão e pergaminhos e papeis para escrever.

- Pra que aquela escada? – ele perguntou e o Lupus sorriu.

- Aquela escada leva para o último andar. Se a subir, verá o céu. É uma forma de você poder ver Thorn com mais facilidade. – apontou então para a porta antes que Murtagh perguntasse. – Ali é a sala de banho. Tome um banho e se arrume, logo volto para chamá-lo para o jantar. Ah sim, vista a túnica. O jantar de hoje é... Especial – sorriu levemente com ar de mistério, retirando-se do quarto.

Murtagh deixou as roupas em cima da cama e então se sentou nela. Era macia, e os cobertores eram daquela seda de teia de aranha, mas tecida de uma forma que era mais grossa e quente. Suspirou, levantando-se. Separou a túnica e a calça e dirigiu-se para a sala de banho. Havia uma suave nuvem de névoa cobrindo a água da banheira cavada na pedra. Havia uma pequena mesa ligeiramente longa paralela à banheira, onde havia uma toalha de algodão e um sabonete de aparência rústica e avermelhado que exalava um estranho cheiro de eucalipto queimando. Olhou mais um pouco, mas a sala de banho era feita totalmente de pedra, com desenhos vermelhos ao longo da parede que lhe lembrava a asa de um dragão. Havia apenas uma daquelas chamas esféricas ondulantes, iluminando o lugar com um suave vermelho.

Colocou a túnica e a calça num canto da mesa, despiu-se, pegou o sabonete e entrou na banheira, a nuvem de névoa começando a dissipar-se lentamente. A água estava quente, apesar de tudo. Algum truque daquele povo. Deitou na banheira, submergindo todo o corpo e segurando a respiração, deixando-se relaxar por alguns segundos todos os músculos tensos de seu corpo. Sentou-se então, lavando-se completamente, tirando o pó e sangue acumulados da batalha em Gil'ead e do longo vôo até aquele lugar. Ele simplesmente não decorara ainda o nome do país.

Seu banho não demorou mais do que alguns minutos, mas ainda assim, esses poucos minutos foram um grande alívio para o rapaz. Secou-se com a toalha de algodão, vestindo com cuidado as roupas para que não as derrubasse na água. Não estava a fim de usar algum feitiço para secá-las.

Mal fechou a porta da sala de banho, ouviu baterem à porta do quarto. Deixou as outras roupas em cima da cama e falou para quem quer que fosse entrar. Era Mïhëan, junto de Véäio. A rainha usava a mesma tiara que indicava quem ela era, os cabelos estavam soltos com algumas tranças meio à esmo com fios de prata entrelaçados. Havia uma fina linha negra em suas pálpebras e abaixo dos olhos. Usava um vestido carmim longo com uma fita negra na cintura com bordados prateados espalhados ao longo do busto e das mangas que se alargavam à partir do cotovelo. Ela sorriu-lhe suavemente e usou o cumprimento destinado à Cavaleiros e Guerreiros.

- Úë ë dïe'o tíën. – Ele respondeu e o sorriso dela se alargou enquanto se aproximava. Véäio ficou esperando na porta.

- A túnica ficou ótima, mas eu concordo com Helena: não é a cor certa para você. – balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto ajeitava a túnica nos ombros de Murtagh. Este, por sua vez, sentiu a face esquentar, não sabia direito o por que.

- Mïhëan, temos que ir... Você é quem abre o jantar, enquanto você não chegar, ninguém come... – Véäio ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo de canto para a irmã quando esta virou o rosto para trás.

- Tem razão. – virou-se novamente para Murtagh. – Vamos? – a pergunta saiu em tom de ordem, uma pergunta retórica. Murtagh sorriu-lhe, balançando a cabeça em afirmativa.

Os três saíram do quarto, fechando a porta e seguindo pelo corredor, pela mesma direção da qual o rapaz viera. Murtagh observava, curioso, a quantidade de portas. Realmente eram todos quartos que estavam ocupados?

Notando sua curiosidade, Mïhëan pôs-se a falar.

- Nem todas essas portas são quartos. Muitas são salas de estudos, para nossas crianças e adolescente, salas de tecelagem, pintura, bibliotecas, salas de mapas... Já em relação aos quartos, estão ocupados por mim, meus irmãos, seus companheiros, meus sobrinhos e alguns que trabalham na manutenção do palácio. Os demais estão desocupados, mas em épocas de guerra contra os Djins para defender as fronteiras, apenas um ou dois ficam desocupados por causa dos reis e líderes dos outros países aliados nossos e líderes de tribos isoladas na Elemë, os Geifan. Daqui a dois meses você vai ver todos eles por causa do Congresso, todos os líderes dos países além da floresta, exceto Luën. – sorriu enquanto desciam a escadaria lateral à cachoeira interna. O cheiro de Lavanda havia sido substituído pelo cheiro de Camomila e alguma erva desconhecida. As chamas esféricas emitiam um suave prata, mas algumas um vermelho vivo, deixando o lugar com a iluminação alternada de um jeito interessante – prata, vermelho, prata, vermelho, vermelho, prata, prata...

- Congresso? Para uma guerra? – a pergunta saiu antes que o Cavaleiro pudesse impedir.

- Os Djins estão se organizando, provavelmente para nos atacar. Além disso, Mïhëan quer descobrir que energia cheia de tristeza e ódio havia naquela sala que ela tentou alcançar. Podemos acabar encontrando um motivo para lutar contra Galbatorix... Existem coisas que são imperdoáveis para nosso povo. – Foi Véäio quem respondeu, passando à frente e abrindo a porta.

Saíram do palácio, e diversas pessoas andavam pelas ruas, e vendo os três, principalmente Mïhëan, usavam um cumprimento que Murtagh não tinha vista: cruzavam os braços sobre o peito com as mãos fechadas, em seguida tocando a fronte e depois os lábios com o indicador. A rainha respondia com o mesmo gesto.

Depois de corredores e escadarias intermináveis e que se cruzavam num eterno labirinto, estavam fora da cidade. Já anoitecera e a cidade brilhava como a lua, no alto, plácida e cheia, iluminando levemente a planície.

Diversos suportes altos estavam espalhados com as chamas esféricas iluminando mais ainda o lugar com seu tom de prata, além do brilho que a cidade emitia. O resultado era uma iluminação de um tom surreal. Mesas retangulares e baixas estavam arrumadas num círculo em torno de uma única mesa circular. Ao invés de cadeiras, almofadas coloridas estavam espalhadas ao redor das mesas, onde o povo estava acomodado, e ele reparou que não haviam crianças – deviam estar dormindo – além disso, muitos não eram Lupus. Na mesa circular, ele reconheceu Enäí com um vestido do mesmo modelo do da irmã, branco e com bordados prateados, ao lado de um rapaz com o cabelo refulgente feito prata entrelaçado com fios de ouro e usava uma túnica azul-céu; Helena também estava lá, usando um belo vestido de modelo atípico aos que ele via as outras jovens usando: era largo, sem mangas e com gola alta, azul lago com faixas prateadas, e os cabelos dourados estavam soltos e enfeitados com estrelas de prata; o rapaz ao seu lado era quem ele vira quando Thorn; era parecido com Véäio, talvez mais velho em aparência, o cabelo preso numa longa trança e usando uma túnica azul-marinho com bordados dourados.

Sentiu Thorn unir sua mente à dele, fazendo o Cavaleiro sentir um alívio ao ter certeza que não estava sozinho que até ele estranhou; não tinha idéia que estava tão nervoso.

_Calma, Murtagh. Eles são um bom povo, não acontecera nada indesejado. _O dragão procurou transmitir-lhe segurança, mas o Cavaleiro percebia que o dragão estava achando a situação engraçada.

_Eu estou calmo. _Respondeu enquanto acompanhava Véäio e Mïhëan para a mesa circular.

_E eu sou o rei da Alagaësia... _Devolveu Thorn, sarcástico. Murtagh bufou levemente, acomodando-se nas almofadas entre Véäio e Mïhëan, que ficara de pé. As almofadas eram mas confortáveis do que qualquer banco ou cadeira, mesmo as acolchoadas.

_Onde você está, afinal? _Perguntou, dando o assunto se estava ou não nervoso por encerrado. Thorn riu levemente antes de responder.

_No topo da cidade. Acabei de voltar da caçada. Os veados são gordos e muito saborosos, além de rápidos... _Pelo tom de voz, o Cavaleiro quase pode ver o dragão lambendo os beiços ao lembrar-se da refeição de pouco atrás. Esse pensamento fez surgir um sorriso leve nos lábios do rapaz. _Agora, aproveite, relaxe e descubra mais sobre esse povo... _Thorn retirou-se da mente do Cavaleiro com um longo bocejo, deixando o rapaz a observar melhor a situação.

Os pratos eram de cerâmica, prateados com delicadas flores vermelhas com uma fina teia de amarelo ouro nas pétalas desenhadas nas bordas, brilhantes como prata. Havia cálices de prata com fios de ouro e rubis enfeitando-os, e os talheres também eram de prata, com os cabos finamente decorados. Flores vermelhas como fogo com finas teias de dourado e de pétalas longas e apontadas para cima, em tamanhos diferentes, formando um cone, num vaso pequeno. A impressão era que se tratava de uma chama viva, e o cheiro que exalavam era como o de eucalipto queimando. Todas as mesas estavam arrumadas daquele jeito.

Mïhëan serviu uma estranha bebida de coloração de um vermelho vívido misturado com um prata reluzente num dos cálices. Pegou-os entre as mãos e sorriu para seu povo, erguendo o cálice no alto.

- Hoje é uma ocasião especial! Resgatamos um Cavaleiro de Dragão, um Cavaleiro de nossos queridos e velhos amigos Dragões! – todos soltaram uma espécie de grunhido de aprovação, enquanto Helena expandia suas guelras. – Não sei o que Galbatorix pretendia, nem sei tudo o que ele fez, mas sei que existe muito ódio e muita tristeza em seu palácio e em seu reino, e, principalmente: todos nós somos livres para decidirmos à quem devemos juramentos e à quem não devemos! Ninguém nesse mundo, principalmente Dragões, nascidos para serem criaturas livres e predadoras, não cativos e mansos como o filhote de gato ou cachorro que brincam com as crianças humanas, deveria jurar lealdade à alguém contra sua vontade! – dessa vez, a manifestação do povo foi maior. As mulheres soltaram um som uníssono que era como um ronrono, e os homens expuseram os dentes afiados num gesto um tanto animalesco. – Nós vamos comemorar, meu povo! Deve ser comemorado! Ambrósia foi preparada, Povo do Vento! Que nosso pai Länie continue à nos proteger e nossa mãe Miën à nos abençoar! – bebeu um gole da bebida, soltando uma espécie de uivo em direção ao vento que foi seguido por todo o Povo do Vento e inclusive Helena, ato que assustou um pouco o Cavaleiro.

Em seguida, a rainha acomodou-se nas almofadas e todos começaram a servir-se da bebida. Não demorou, crianças de cerca doze anos surgiram no espaço aberto e serviram à todos, primeiro os que estavam nas mesas retangulares, depois a circular, todas com um sorriso encantador, trajando túnicas pratas com medalhões com um rubi cada e um véu prateado cobrindo os cabelos. Achou um costume interessante, as crianças servirem os adultos. Todas sorriam quando serviram travessas de um estranho prato. Era uma espécie de massa em fios longos com um estranho molho vermelho com carne aparentemente moída. Havia ainda travessas de saladas coloridas com os mais diversos legumes e verduras e carne de cervo, javali e outras assadas.

Imediatamente serviu-se da estranha massa. Parecia um prato muito apreciado considerando a quantidade de pessoas qe serviram-se dela. Logo em seguida serviu a bebida num cálice. Pegaria a carne depois.

Provou a comida, e achou deliciosa. A massa era salgada, e o molho com carne dava um sabor à mais.

- Como é o nome dessa comida? – perguntou à Mïhëan, curioso. Ela sorriu antes de responder, terminando de mastigar e engolir.

- Os Geifan chamam de "hoile", não conseguimos traduzir para a nossa língua. É uma criação deles, sabe. Como a caça é excassa na Elemë e o solo não é muito fértil, eles tinham que fazer a comida render. Hoje, é um dos pratos mais apreciados desse lado de Du Werldenvarden por praticamente todos os países. – comeu mais um pouco, diante de um pensativo Murtagh.

Em seguida, esperimentou a bebida que eles chamavam de Ambrósia.

O sabor era estranho. Tocava os lábios, fresca como prata, e descia pela garganta, quente como fogo. Enquanto na boca, o sabor alternava entre um doce e suave mel, um azedo levemente adocado de frutas e alguma outra fruta doce que ele não identificou. Sentiu, imediatamente, um enorme calor e uma grande energia invadindo-o e o aquecendo. Sua face se avermelhou com o efeito da bebida, e então sentiu Mïhëan segurar seu braço. Ela sorria suavemente, as bochechas do rosto também levemente avermelhadas com a bebida, com carne de cervo no prato.

- O que achou da bebida? - Ela perguntou, inclinando-se em sua direção para que conseguissem se ouvir, devido ao alto barulho das conversas do povo e canções que as crianças cantavam depois de servirem o jantar, sentadas num grupo reunido à frente da mesa circular.

- Deliciosa... Do que é feita? – expressou sua curiosidade, também se inclinando em direção à rainha.

- Flor de Fogo, flor de Gelo, mel, frutas cítricas e um pouco de magia... – sorriu ao explicar, parecendo estranhamente bêbada. – É típica de nosso país e usada em meio à batalhas porque dá energia e força à meu povo. – voltou à posição inicial, recomeçando à comer.

Murtagh também voltou a comer, perguntando-se quais seriam essas flores, Flor de Fogo e Flor de Gelo. Nunca vira ou ouvira falar sobre tais flores.

**_Continua..._**

**Notas (a língua usada pelo Povo do Vento é criada por mim, aproveitada de uma história original minha):**

**(1) Significa "Desculpe"**

**(2) Significa "Sacerdotisa"**

**(3) Significa "Que Länie cuide de você"**

**(4) Significa "E de você, Tia e Rainha"**

**Créditos:**

**Yoooshi! Oie, gente! Saiu rápido o capítulo, Tenshi sabe! E é o capítulo mais comprido que eu já escrevi na minha vida! Eu espero que tenha ficado legal e não muita enrolação... O próximo capítulo provavelmente também sai logo, vai depender do colégio (acordar cinco e quinze da matina pra ir pro colégio não é mole não...)**

**Dark Chantilly: Fico feliz que tenha apreciado a história, Dark! Murtagh também é meu personagem favorito! Rs, realmente, imparcialidade é sua marca registrada... Afinal, como já está exposto, seu povo tem seus próprios problemas com os Djins. Concordo! Rhünon é A elfa e elfos, no geral, são "inhos" demais pro meu gosto também... u.u Obrigada por tudo e pelo desejo de inspiração, eu preciso e muito!**

**Beijos è quem leu e resolveu acompanhar!**

**Tenshi Aburame**


	3. Canto para os Atormentados

******DISCLAIMER: Ciclo da Herança e seus personagens pertencem ao Christopher Paolini (acho que não esqueci nenhuma letra). Eu não ganho nada escrevendo histórias à não ser a satisfação de saber que alguém leu e gostou, ou então críticas que me enchem até o pescoço. Se desejar me xingar porque odiou a história, à vontade. É seu direito de expressão que estará sendo exercido. Quanto aos personagens originais, são meus, mas se desejar utilizá-los, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar.**

**O Povo do Vento**

_**Canto para os Atormentados**_

O jantar foi animado e farto, e as vozes das crianças cantando tornou a noite memorável. Murtagh guardou a lembrança daquela noite com cuidado num canto especial de sua mente, para que jamais a esquecesse.

Quando todos estavam satisfeitos e os pratos e taças não estavam mais sendo cheios, Mïhëan voltou a levantar-se, sorrindo levemente.

- Meu Povo. Espero que o jantar tenha agradado... E que a Ambrósia tenha permitido que suas vozes ficassem em perfeito estado para a Cerimônia de Cantos. – alguns risos isolados foram ouvidos, outros sorriram apenas com os lábios largamente, enquanto as crianças tiravam as mesas e sumiam, rindo disfarçadamente. – Que Länie e Miën os guardem pela próxima hora, até que nos encontremos novamente durante a Cerimônia. – fez o cumprimento dos braços cruzados sobre o peito. Todos o repetiram e, então, levantaram-se e encaminharam-se para a cidade.

A rainha virou-se para Murtagh, sorrindo, sinalizando para que ele a acompanhasse até a cidade. Seus irmãos também se levantaram e foram indo na frente. Murtagh notou que Helena e Súëi saíram abraçados, assim como Enäí e o outro rapaz que também estava na mesa redonda. Véäio caminhou sozinho.

Notando seu interesse, Mïhëan sorriu.

- Súëi e Helena são companheiros numa união cujo sentido se aproxima do que humanos e anões chamam de "casamento". Enäí e Ínäg, o Lupus que eu me esqueci de apresentar, compartilham o mesmo tipo de união. – enquanto andava, observava a Lua adiante, acima de um bosque. Ao falar os nomes da irmã e do companheiro desta, riu levemente. – Que ironia... Enäí significa "Paz" e Ínäg, "Guerra"... – sua expressão era a de alguém alegre ao falar isso, as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, uma alegria sarcástica.

- Como assim, se aproxima? E quanto à Véäio? – ele não resistiu em perguntar, aproximando-se mais de Mïhëan. Ela virou o rosto para ele, sorrindo.

- Exceção à rainha, todos do Povo do Vento tem visões com aquele ou aquela que deve ser seu companheiro ou companheira, quando este ou esta está em perigo de morte. Essa união é pra vida toda. Se um morrer, o outro morre, já que a ligação que se forma é como a ligação de um Cavaleiro com o seu Dragão. Além disso, quando nós atingimos a maturidade, paramos de envelhecer até encontrar nosso companheiro. Aos quinze para as mulheres, aos dezoito para os homens. Muitas vezes, nossos companheiros não são Lupus, como aconteceu com meu irmão Súëi. Além disso, apenas aqueles que pertencem ao Povo do Vento ou são considerados do Povo do Vento, como Helena, podem ter conhecimento. – sorriu levemente. – Véäio ainda não teve visões com sua companheira, o que significa que ou ela não nasceu, ou ainda não passou por perigo de morte. – respirou fundo enquanto entravam na cidade.

Murtagh olhou para Mïhëan por alguns segundos, algumas peças se encaixando no complicado quebra-cabeça daquele povo. A rainha parecia ter sua aparência congelada nos quinze anos, mas tinha quinhentos e quinze. Enäí era sua irmã gêmea, mas parecia ter mais ou menos vinte e dois anos. Enäí encontrara seu companheiro, mas a irmã gêmea ainda não.

- Você... Já teve visões com ele? – ele perguntou, incerto se seria ou não uma falta de educação. Mïhëan apenas sorriu, mas ele percebeu, quase sem querer, uma nuvem de lágrimas inundar os olhos castanhos.

Murtagh viu Mïhëan abrir a boca e percebeu que ela falava, mas ele não estava ouvindo. Franziu o cenho, um insuportável zumbido invadindo seus ouvidos. Por alguma razão, sentiu cheiro de sangue misturado à um cheiro doce em excesso e enjoativo. Sua cabeça começou a doer como se um martelo estivesse batendo nela, enquanto sentia uma mente que ele conhecia muito bem tentar invadi-la, batendo contra os muros mais uma vez. Sentiu Thorn tentar unir suas mentes, mas foi rechaçado pela mente que ele já conhecia há muito.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem e tudo ficou negro.

_- O garoto é tolo, senhor. – uma voz desconhecida dizia. Parecia a voz de uma serpente. Era daquela pessoa que vinha o cheiro de sangue e doce em excesso._

_Galbatorix olhava o último ovo em suas mãos, a expressão pensativa enquanto murmurava alguns feitiços._

_- Muito tolo. Pensou que minha mente não conseguiria alcançar a dele. É uma questão de tempo até que suas defesas caíam e eu descubra onde ele está para que os Djins ataquem e o tragam para mim. E, se ele resistir, ainda posso usar seu verdadeiro nome. – sorriu macabramente, a pessoa a frente aproximando-se e saindo das sombras._

_Era um homem... Não, não era um homem. Definitivamente não era. Era alto, troncudo, a pele levemente azulada, usando calças negras e largas e botas de couro, sem camisa. Uma longa espada de lâmina larga estava pendurada nas costas. Seu peito, braços e rosto eram cobertos por intrincados desenhos em negro, curvas, linhas, runas e outros símbolos se cruzando. Braceletes dourados estavam nos pulsos, e uma placa de ouro protegendo o pescoço. Diversos medalhões estavam pendurados no pescoço, em cordões de tamanhos variados. Anéis de prata e de bronze com pedras preciosas finamente decorados que cobriam metade dos dedos. O cabelo era negro e longo, preso em muitas tranças, caindo pelos ombros e peito. O rosto era longo e triangular. E os olhos, eram assustadores. A íris negra, com a pupila vermelho-sangue tomando quase totalmente o olho, a íris sendo uma linha fina._

_- Podemos matar a rainha? É a última da linhagem, ainda não teve filhos. Nem um companheiro achou ainda. Se a matarmos, os Lupus estarão em suas mãos. E lembre-se, as crianças são nossas. Há muito não comemos carne de criança Lupus. – lambeu os lábios e Murtagh teve certeza de que viu uma língua azul._

_Galbatorix franziu o cenho, pensando. Parecia considerar muitas coisas._

_- Mas e a irmã gêmea da rainha? – o Imperador perguntou, ajeitando-se no trono._

_- Ela só governa quando a rainha está fora. Não tem poder sobre o povo, de fato. Se a rainha morre, apenas a filha mais velha assume o trono. Caso contrário... – explicou, deixando o fim da última frase no ar. – Os Lupus são dependentes da rainha. Estão tão acostumados com a presença dela guiando-os, que ficariam perdidos sem uma. – sorriu de forma macabra ao lembrar-se desse fato._

_Antes que Galbatorix falasse mais alguma coisa, as portas abriram-se com violência enquanto uma jovem com as feições parecidas com as do estranho com quem o Imperador conversava, porém mais suaves, os cabelos reluzentes como esmeraldas cortados diagonalmente, apenas o lado esquerdo do corpo com os intrincados desenhos e símbolos em negro e usando um manto vermelho entrou. Seu cheiro era um cheiro doce e desconhecido. Havia uma protuberância no ombro esquerdo, onde uma coruja de penas negras e olhos prata estava pousada, com uma expressão séria e analisadora. Os olhos, tanto da jovem, como da coruja, estavam sérios e olhavam para todos os lados, até que se fincaram onde Murtagh estava._

_- Parf, o que foi, garota?! – o desconhecido gritou, andando na direção da garota._

_- Aers, se não estivesse tão preocupado com seus planinhos, teria percebido que uma consciência entrou aqui e os está observando. – Parf rebateu, calma, olhando para Aers, que parecia surpreso, mas logo olhava em todas as direções, preocupado. A coruja continuara olhando na direção de Murtagh._

_Antes que o estranho o encontrasse, Murtagh sentiu-se puxado para trás, como se fosse abraçado._

Mïhëan estava ajoelhada no chão, a face em desespero, Murtagh apoiado em suas pernas de costas para ela, a rainha abraçando-o pelos ombros e murmurando palavras na Língua do Vento no ouvido do Cavaleiro. O rapaz estava com o corpo mole e frio, a respiração suspensa, como se estivesse morto. Uma lufada desesperada por ar, os olhos abrindo-se expressando terror, enquanto lutava inconscientemente para livrar-se do abraço de Mïhëan.

- Murtagh, däí iäa (1)! – falou em tom alto, lutando para fazer o Cavaleiro perceber que estava em segurança.

Murtagh parou de debater-se para se levantar, deixando-se apoiar contra o corpo da rainha, que esfregou seus ombros com as mãos, buscando, de algum jeito, passar calor para o corpo frio do rapaz. Murtagh ofegava, os olhos dançando pelo lugar. Aparentemente, estava no que seria uma praça. Alguns do Povo do Vento estavam ao redor, distantes, mas percebia-se em suas expressões a preocupação. Fechou os olhos, segurando os braços de Mïhëan com as duas mãos. Ela o fez soltar seu braço e segurar uma de suas mãos. Murtagh apertou sua mão com força, e Mïhëan percebeu que ele suava frio.

- Já passou... – murmurou em tom calmo, buscando acalmar o Cavaleiro. Lentamente, a respiração dele estabilizou-se.

- O qu... O que aconteceu? – Murtagh deixou escapar por entre os lábios num tom cansado, a rainha ajudando-o a levantar-se. Não sabia por que, mas sentia que estava desesperado, e só estava se acalmando por causa da presença da rainha.

- Galbatorix tentou invadir sua mente. Comecei a murmurar um feitiço para expulsá-lo, mas então sua consciência abandonou o corpo e tive que murmurar outro feitiço, para chamar sua consciência para o seu corpo e manter seu coração batendo antes que fosse tarde e Enäí continuou tentando expulsar Galbatorix de sua mente. Lembra-se de ter visto ou ouvido algo? – ela perguntou, segurando-o pelos ombros e fazendo-o apoiar as costas numa árvore alta de copa verde com flores avermelhadas.

Murtagh fechou os olhos e forçou sua mente a tentar lembrar de alguma coisa, mas sem sucesso. Lembrava-se apenas do cheiro de sangue misturado ao doce em excesso.

- Nada... Só cheiro de sangue misturado à algo muito doce... – murmurou, passando os dedos de uma das mãos pelo cabelo, buscando tirar algumas mechas da face. Mïhëan suspirou. – Sinto por isso... – disse, não entendendo ao vê-la sorrir.

- Não sinta. É ótimo você não se lembrar. Acredite quando digo que lembrar-se do que viu quando sua consciência abandona o corpo não é nada agradável... – mal terminou de falar isso, Enäí e Inäg chegaram correndo, analisando o Cavaleiro. Inäg parecia prestes à sair retalhando tudo, enquanto Enäí parecia impassível.

- "Mïhëan, o que houve?!" – Inäg chegou meio que berrando com sua pouca paciência na língua do Vento, aproximando-se da rainha. Esta permaneceu calma, mas o suave sorriso desaparecera da face.

- "Galbatorix, de algum jeito, conseguiu estender seu poder para que alcançasse a mente de Murtagh. Não sei como ele fez isso... Estamos muito longe de Urû'baen... E ainda há os feitiços protetores de Miën, consciências estranhas não deviam conseguir entrar, quanto mais uma hostil."– Mïhëan respondeu, pensativa.

Inäg olhou com hostilidade para Murtagh, fazendo o rapaz ter um sobressalto, enquanto ainda recuperava-se do momento em que sua consciência abandonara seu corpo. Não sabia o que estavam falando, mas tinha a noção do assunto, pelos nomes que entendeu. Provavelmente discutiam sobre como Galbatorix fizera sua mente ir tão longe.

- "É tudo culpa dele, Mïhëan. Trazê-lo está fazendo com que ganhemos mais um inimigo. Já não bastam os Djins à Oeste, ainda quer que venha perigo do Sul? Nós mal estamos conseguindo nos defender dos Djins desde que eles roubaram o Oráculo de Guerra! Está vendo se consegue fazer Länie, Branö, Iën, Riën, Miën, Randë e seus filhos aparecerem em carne e osso para nos ajudar?!" – as palavras de Inäg foram duras e cruéis, revelando mais uma vez uma verdade que Mïhëan já conhecia desde que **ele** era uma criança, afinal, apesar da aparência, o companheiro de Enäí era cerca de cem anos mais novo que a rainha e a irmã desta.

- "Está tentando me ensinar como governar meu povo, Inäg Dévïgéo'Tréänö (2)?" – seu olhar era perfurante e fez o Lupus engolir em seco. – "Murtagh fica. Galbatorix cedo ou tarde se tornaria nosso inimigo. Você sabe que os Djins estão loucos para dominar este lado da floresta e que somos os únicos que os impedem. Sem escrúpulos como só eles e Galbatorix sabem ser, fariam algum acordo com ele e se entenderiam muito bem, obrigado. São farinha do mesmo saco, Inäg. Você, como nosso principal General, Conselheiro de Guerra e tendo o nome Guerra do filho de Branö e Randë deveria saber que para vencer seu inimigo, é necessário pensar como ele." – Inäg abaixou os olhos, evitando os da rainha, que estavam amarelos feito os de um lobo. Mïhëan apenas suspirou, fechando os olhos, esperando voltarem ao castanho. Certas vezes o General realmente conseguia tirá-la do sério. Devia ser efeito do nome do cunhado.

- Quanto tempo fiquei "fora do ar"? – ao perceber que a discussão acabara, tendo como resultado um Inäg amuado mas inquieto, Murtagh arriscou perguntar enquanto deixava de se apoiar na árvore para caminhar. Suas pernas ainda estavam meio bambas, mas não o suficiente para impedi-lo de caminhar.

Mïhëan virou-se para ele, permitindo que um leve e misterioso sorriso se moldasse nos lábios naturalmente negros antes de responder, mas com uma apreensão medida e disfarçada no olhar e nos movimentos.

- Cerca de meia hora. Muito tempo para uma consciência ficar fora do corpo. É perigoso... – parou de falar, abaixando os olhos e alisando algumas dobras do vestido. Ergueu-os então, observando Murtagh atentamente. Isso provocou um arrepio involuntário no Cavaleiro. O olhar era de tal modo penetrante que o rapaz sentia como se ela pudesse ler sua mente sem que ele percebesse, mas ela não invadiu sua mente, sequer tentou. Apenas o olhou de forma intensa.

Enäí suspirou, colocando uma mão no ombro da irmã, chamando sua atenção. Comunicaram-se pelo olhar, num código só delas. A rainha baixou o olhar e virou-se de costas, escondendo o rosto e as mãos, que pelo que o Cavaleiro percebera, demonstravam mais seu estado de espírito do que as expressões de seu rosto.

- Vamos. Está quase na hora e ainda temos um caminho considerável à percorrer até chegar ao templo. – a rainha não esperou respostas, logo começando a andar com passos rápidos. Enäí, Inäg e Murtagh não tiveram opção, à não ser começarem a andar rápido para acompanharem os passos de Mihëan.

**XxX**

Murtagh foi guiado por um labirinto de escadarias até chegarem à um lugar de teto alto e ruas largas. A mesma água que vira no andar do palácio escorria pelo centro da rua. O lugar era silencioso e emanava paz e tranquilidade. Não haviam pessoas à vista

Enquanto andavam, Murtagh observava as laterais das ruas. Templos de uma pedra azulada com veios de prata erguiam-se. Escadarias largas levavam aos interiores. Em frente à cada um, havia uma estátua que chegava até o teto. Contou sete estátuas diferentes, apesar de haverem mais templos.

Pararam em frente à um templo que, pelo que Murtagh calculou, ficava à beira da cidade. Ele percebeu que diversos regatos de água saiam e entravam por janelas e buracos ou escorriam pelas paredes até os buracos. Observou a estátua com o corpo feito em aqua marina. Era uma mulher sentada suavemente numa onda. Erguia os braços à frente do corpo, em cima das mãos, estava uma planta estranha para o Cavaleiro, com as raízes descendo pelas laterais e caindo até o chão, grossas como cipós. Tinha um olhar plácido e compassivo, com os olhos feitos de diamante. Os cabelos lisos esculpidos em turquesa desciam pelas costas e ombros e misturavam-se com delicadeza à onda esculpida em aqua marina. Tinham uma aparência lisa de água, decorado com conchas coloridas. O corpo estava coberto com ondas de água feitas de ágata azul, com espumas feitas de ágata branca. Era um trabalho de mestre. Murtagh estava abismado com a delicadeza com a qual as pedras preciosas haviam sido trabalhadas, mas ao mesmo tempo transmitindo imponência. Era uma figura à ser respeitada.

- É Randë, a deusa da água, da cura e da renovação. – Enäí disse, sorrindo, antes de começar a subir a escadaria, ao perceber o olhar aparvalhado do rapaz.

Murtagh seguiu os Lupus que já haviam subido a escadaria, um pouco temeroso do que encontraria.

O interior do templo era encantador. Um lago interior ocupava todo o lugar, aquela mesma planta nas mãos da estátua espalhada por todos os lugares – era uma folha redonda de tamanhos variados, algumas com uma singela flor branca –, com uma ponte que atravessava o centro, indo em direção à um arco feito de ônix que separava a entrada do resto do templo, com tecidos daquela seda de aranha, mais fina, tingidas de diversos tons de azul, arrumados como cortinas com nós e laços delicados, caindo até o lago e a ponte suavemente. Atravessando-se o arco, ele percebeu muitos do Povo do Vento reunidos. As paredes eram entalhadas em alto e baixo relevo com a forma de ondas e seres semelhantes à Helena, nadando, curando ou realizando feitiços usando a água. No teto, uma única pintura, onde a deusa de pele azulada estava agachada ao lado da cama de um homem de cabelos e olhos de fogo, pele morena e vestindo roupas vermelhas. Percebia-se que o homem da pintura estava moribundo. Das mãos da deusa, por sobre a testa e a boca do homem, pingava água suavemente, meio oculta por uma luz suave e azulada que envolvia suas mãos.

Inäg, apesar da apatia visível pelo cavaleiro, esperou-o na beira da ponte de pedra.

- O que significa? – Murtagh perguntou, apontando para o alto, quando aproximou-se do Lupus.

- Randë curando seu marido, Branö, o deus do fogo, da guerra e da destruição, quando ele foi envenenado pelos Djins. – Inäg respondeu, de má-vontade, logo recomeçando a andar.

A aversão do Lupus para com Murtagh era óbvia. Inäg não tentava ocultá-la.

Atravessou o arco de ônix, afastando a cortina de seda de forma a ter certeza que não a danificaria, e encontrou uma grande sala circular com escadas que iam em todas as direções, buracos no alto e nas paredes por onde escorria água, em direção ao lago. Havia uma grande abertura na parede, que dava para o céu. Thorn entrara por ela e agora estava deitado no chão de pedra, entre muitos do Povo do Vento. O silêncio era palpável, apenas o som do vento e o barulho sussurrante da água escorrendo perturbava aquele silêncio.

Mïhëan sumiu por uma porta que ficava atrás de uma escadaria por alguns minutos. Voltou usando um vestido branco com um robe carmim por cima e um espartilho vermelho por cima dos dois. Ela aproximou-se dele, segurando-o pela mão e o puxando para onde Thorn estava.

- Se ajoelhe aqui, ao lado de Thorn, e abram suas mentes. – disse a rainha, ajoelhando-se em frente ao Cavaleiro, o vestido espalhando-se ao seu redor.

- O que vai acontecer? – ele perguntou, inseguro, olhando ao redor como se à qualquer momento alguém fosse erguer uma espada para atingi-lo pelas costas.

- Vamos quebrar as promessas que Galbatorix obrigou que vocês fizessem. – ela respondeu, enquanto um rumor crescia lentamente, como chuva caindo.

- Ele saberá que isso aconteceu? – Murtagh murmurou, antes de tanto ele como Thorn sentirem-se entorpecidos pelo rumor de chuva e o som suave de uma harpa começando a tocar.

- Saberá, mas não poderá fazer nada. – ela sussurrou em resposta, segurando suas mãos entre os dois. – Fechem os olhos e abram suas mentes. Não as fechem durante o processo, o resultado pode ser catastrófico. – ela avisou, fechando os olhos.

O Povo do Vento começou a cantar. Todos juntos, no ritmo do rumor da chuva, que aumentava à cada segundo. O coro de vozes era como uma cachoeira e invadiu suas mentes de tal jeito que eles acharam, por um segundo, que enlouqueceriam. Nesse instante, Mïhëan apertou sua mão, dando a certeza de que estava ali e que não deixaria nada ruim acontecer.

_**Sáëtän (Sáëtän), Sáëtän (Sáëtän)**_

**(Ouça (ouça), ouça (ouça))**

_**Sáëtän dërá anëá cë randë'nié**_

**(Ouça cada gota da chuva)**

_**Sáënïtän rëas**__** lávúë randë'nié**_

**(****Murmurando segredos na chuva)**

_**Läénëmádö sëiátän së dïá rë sáë**_

**(Fascinantemente procurando por alguém para ouvir)**

_**Rïgir ressë híë landëten cë ämn däi sámnëtän**_

**(Essa história é maior do que ela esconde)**

_**Përi lëá, në séörigä ämn äégä**_

**(Por favor, não deixe que vá)**

_**Në cálïtin sïméo së särïi?**_

**(Não podemos ficar por enquanto?)**

_**Landëten méï dëna dürí aanë**_

**(É tão difícil dizer adeus)**

_**Sáëtän úë randë'nié**_

**(Ouça a chuva)**

_**Sáëtän, Sáëtän, Sáëtän, Sáëtän, Sáëtän, Sáëtän úë randë'nié**_

**(Ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça a chuva)**

_**Páelïtün**_

**(Pingando)**

_**Sáëtän (Sáëtän), Sáëtän (Sáëtän)**_

**(Ouça (ouça), ouça (ouça))**

_**Nui eníten séol lávuë támïn**_

**(Eu estou sozinho na tempestade)**

_**Dänieé, haní, vanéiës rünton inä**_

**(De repente, doce, palavras tomam forma)**

_**Dëis në cálïton së nuëdë, në lëátën nié dïán**_

**(Eles não podem ficar por você, não tem muito tempo)**

_**Ménäigü dïe'os täuos rë úë säráeh úë dïeo lï**_

**(Abra seus olhos para o amor a sua volta)**

_**Nuëdë cálïtän iaä enä séol**_

**(Você pode se sentir sozinho)**

_**Ní nui eníten mëno malië nuëdë**_

**(Mas eu estou aqui com você)**

_**Nuëdë cálïtän sán rëa ämn lehö**_

**(Você pode fazer tudo que desejar)**

_**Sül hïméogä iaä cë sáëtän úë randë'nié**_

**(Só lembre-se de ouvir a chuva)**

_**Sáëtän**_

**(Ouça)**

A música penetrou em suas cabeças com força, e o primeiro reflexo era fechá-las, mas o aviso da rainha reverberou nelas e eles as deixaram abertas. Não apenas ela, mas o rumor de chuva e as mentes daqueles que cantavam também. Um lobo grande e guardião que entrou em todos os recantos escondidos de suas mentes, e tudo que colocava em xeque as crenças de Murtagh e Thorn, tudo que os prendia à alguém contra a vontade deles, foi estraçalhado por seus dentes e garras, dando ao Cavaleiro e ao Dragão uma sensação de alívio, de correntes quebradas.

Quando a música acabou, a rainha soltou suas mãos, o rumor de chuva sumiu, assim como o som da harpa.

Murtagh e Thorn sentiam-se leves, como se um grande peso houvesse sido retirado de seus ombros, um peso enorme e que eles não conseguiam mais carregar sozinhos. O cavaleiro sentia-se como durante o tempo relativamente calmo em Farthen Dûr, que ele não tinha obrigação para com ninguém. A única obrigação que permanecia e que ele não tinha nada contra, era para com Thorn.

Olhou para Mïhëan e todos do Povo do Vento. Tinham um olhar cansado, mas sorriam com autêntica felicidade. Engoliu em seco. Mesmo em conjunto, a energia usada fora muita. Eles deviam estar exaustos.

- Você está bem? – Thorn passou a pergunta para Murtagh e este a fez à Mïhëan. Ela sorriu, levantando-se com dificuldade.

- Não, mas se os juramentos que vocês fizeram contra suas vontades foram quebrados, vale à pena. – ela respondeu, franca, ainda sorrindo. Ela encontrou forças em seu íntimo para falar ainda para as pessoas que se encontravam no templo. Ninguém saíra ainda. – Agradeço a todos do Povo do Vento. Graças ao trabalho em equipe de nosso Povo, duas criaturas que contra sua vontade tinham tido sua liberdade arrancanda por juramentos, tiveram essa liberdade devolvida. –uivou como fizera mais cedo. Todos seguiram o uivo, cruzaram os braços sobre o peito e curvaram as cabeças. Ela imitou o gesto e todos começaram a se retirar, lentamente e organizadamente. Em seguida, virou-se para Murtagh e Thorn. – Está tarde, e nosso dia começa cedo. É melhor irmos. Se desejar, Murtagh, você pode ir com Thorn. Ele sabe qual porta leva para o seu quarto. – ela sorriu, curvando levemente a cabeça e virando-se para ir embora.

_Vamos? _Thorn ecoou a pergunta na cabeça do cavaleiro, espreguiçando-se como se estivesse há muito sem se mexer.

_Vamos. _Murtagh respondeu, subindo nas costas do dragão e acomodando-se. Thorn ficou de frente para a abertura na parede, esticou as asas e alçou vôo.

_**Continua...**_

**_Notas:_**

**_1. Murtagh, acalme-se!_**

**_2. Cavaleiro de Lobo (é, eu não tenho mais o que inventar...)_**

**Iooo!!**

**Mais um capítulo! Vivas! (dando pulinhos de felicidade)**

**Agradeço a todos que tem lido Povo do Vento! Vocês, leitores, fazem um ficwriter! (com alguns isso não funciona, né... Leitores não substituem qualidade... Espero que eu ter leitores seja igual à qualidade!)**

**Deu pra perceber que inventei muita coisa... Minha cabeça é assim mesmo xD**

**A música usada não é minha (infelizmente). A original chama-se Listen to the Rain e é do Evanescence. Recomendo, é uma linda música. Eu só "traduzi" pra Língua do Vento. Os capítulos tão variando bastante no tamanho, a culpa é minha, que define pra cada capítulo um assunto, e as vezes rende muito, as vezes não.**

**As coisas tão ficando cada vez piores... Cada vez mais mistérios... O que acontecerá?! Nem a autora sabe direito... o.o'**

**Agradecimentos:**

**_Sadie-Sil: _**_Já disse que não esperava um comentário seu numa fanfic que não fosse de LotR? Agradeço muito muito muito pelos comentários! Os elogios também! As vezes eu não gosto do jeito como escrevo, mas me alegra saber que tem gente que gosta do jeito que escrevo. Muito obrigada, Mellon! Os elfos aparecem sim, mas não preciso falar que os únicos elfos que me agradam são os do Tolkien, né? Os do CP são... Sei lá... Muito orgulhosos e convencidos... O.o_

**_BR-Bela: _**Obviamente eles tem um ponto fraco. Mas, como ocorre com os elfos do CP, à primeira vista eles parecem incríveis e etc. Eu não sei, nem depois do episódio das facas eu vou com a cara da Nasuada... Não gosto dela, da Arya, da Katrina, da Islanzadí... Não sei, não gosto da maioria das mulheres que aparecem no ciclo da Herança O.o Agora, da Elva, toda estranha, eu gosto. xD Da Angela também. =D Será revelado, no máximo dois capítulos e será mostrado, ou pelo menos começará a ser mostrado.

**_Mai Amekan : _**Rs. Também sou tarada pelo Murtagh (morra, Eragon! [pega Zar'oc emprestada e corre atrás do Eragon tentando matá-lo] xD). Cá está a continuação, espero que goste.

**_Beijos._**

**_Até a Próxima._**

**_Tenshi Aburame_**


	4. Flecha Esmeralda

**DISCLAIMER: Ciclo da Herança e seus personagens pertencem ao Christopher Paolini (acho que não esqueci nenhuma letra). Eu não ganho nada escrevendo histórias à não ser a satisfação de saber que alguém leu e gostou, ou então críticas que me enchem até o pescoço. Se desejar me xingar porque odiou a história, à vontade. É seu direito de expressão que estará sendo exercido. Quanto aos personagens originais, são meus, mas se desejar utilizá-los, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar.**

**O Povo do Vento**

**_Flecha Esmeralda_**

Thorn pousou no teto da cidade, próximo à uma porta que havia no chão, feita de madeira.

_Aí é o quarto que eles lhe deram. _O dragão deixou ecoar na mente de Murtagh, enquanto este desmontava.

_Tenha um bom descanso, Thorn. _Murtagh desejou, sorrindo, antes de sumir pela porta, trancando-a por dentro. A última coisa que viu antes de entrar no quarto foi o dragão enrolar-se sobre uma almofada bem confortável vermelho-sangue que fora colocada lá especialmente para ele, tendo as estrelas como teto. Thorn respondeu algo parecido antes de cair no sono.

As roupas que ele deixara em cima da cama não estavam mais ali, apenas um conjunto branco composto de uma calça e uma camisa, mas um baú de um estranho material esverdeado havia aparecido e estava aberto, encostado numa parede. Aproximou-se, e lá estavam as roupas que Helena havia lhe dado mais cedo.

Deu pela falta de Zar'roc. Onde a havia deixado mesmo? Lembrava-se de tê-la desamarrado do cinto enquanto experimentava as roupas na loja de Helena, mas não lembrava-se de tê-la pego de novo.

Olhou para a cama, e reparou no cabo da espada com a jóia vermelha aparecendo por debaixo de um dos travesseiros. Havia um bilhete em cima do mesmo, escrito numa letra caprichosa. Aproximou-se, pegando-o e lendo-o.

_Não esqueça essa espada em lugar nenhum! Os costumes do Povo do Vento diz que a lâmina de uma espada jamais deve ser vermelha, pois atrai a desgraça para o povo do dono da espada. Alguns antigos extremamente conservadores não gostariam nem que Zar'Roc estivesse em Miën._

_É um conselho de amiga._

_Helena_

Ficou surpreso com o que leu. Sua espada poderia ir para longe dele apenas por sua cor. Cada palavra, cada costume, o deixava mais curioso sobre aquele povo estranho, meio humano meio animal.

A espada estava ainda embainhada, perfeita. Helena não deixara nada acontecer com ela.

Trocou as vestes formais que utilizava pelo conjunto deixado em cima da cama, guardando as outras vestes no baú e fechando-o. Passou ainda a tranca que havia na porta do quarto.

Ficou olhando para as chamas esféricas e ondulantes que iluminavam o local num tom suave de prata. Como faria para dormir com aquela luz?

Sentou-se na cama, ainda pensando, enquanto o sono chegava devagar. A impressão que teve era que a intensidade das luzes diminuia gradativamente, o quarto ficando cada vez mais escuro. Decidiu por deitar-se debaixo das cobertas, a espada ao seu lado, pronta para ser usada.

A sensação de ter sua mente silenciosa como estava, era reconfortante. Aquela sensação sumira desde que Galbatorix usara as Eldunarí para aumentar sua força. E agora, a tinha de volta. Sem mais sensações e pensamentos que não lhe pertenciam. Sem mais sonhos e sonos peturbados pelas vozes de outros...

Esses foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de cair no sono e as chamas esféricas passarem a brilhar como madeira incandescente depois de apagado o fogo.

**XxX**

- _Näi'Üué (1), por que estamos enrolando tanto? _– ouvia-se a voz de uma criança falar, manhosa. Parecia familiar para o rapaz que estava semi-acordado, ainda com um pé no mundo dos sonhos. Vinha do lado de fora do quarto, em frente à porta.

-_Porque ele com certeza não está acostumado à acordar alguns momentos antes do nascer do sol como nós, Aïá. Além disso, todos nós fomos dormir tarde. _– essa voz era conhecida com certeza, era de Enäí. E lembrava-se da menina, Mïhëan cumprimentara-a pegando-a no colo e dando um beijo em sua testa. O que significaria Näi'Üué?

- _Mas eu quero mostrar a cidade e ensinar nossos costumes pro Tio M logo! _– a garota respondeu, emburrada. Tio M? Aïá estava referindo-se à ele?

_Ganhou um apelido também?_ A pergunta de Thorn ecoou na mente do rapaz, despertando-o por completo.

_Como assim, também? A menina te deu um apelido? _Respondeu a pergunta com outras perguntas, levantando-se e esfregando o rosto.

_Sim. Tio T. Incrível, não? Sou mais novo que ela, e ela me chama de "Tio"... _O dragão foi sarcástico, enquanto expreguiçava-se sobre a almofada acima da cidade. O cavaleiro sentia suas intenções de voar por cima do país.

Murtagh apenas riu, enquanto levantava-se, trocando o conjunto branco pela túnica branca com bordados vermelhos nas mangas e nas barras e pelo robe negro avermelhado com bordados dourados na mangas e na gola. Fez os laços o mais rápido que pôde, pendurando Zar'roc na cintura.

Quando abriu a porta, encontrou Enäí e Aïá, a primeira preparava-se para bater na porta. Ela sorriu e cumprimentou-o com o cumprimento para Guerreiros e Cavaleiros. Aïá sorriu e o cuprimentou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e levando-as para trás da face. Ele respondeu ao cumprimento de Enäí antes de qualquer coisa.

- Oi, Tio M! – disse a menina alegremente, dando pulinhos de felicidade. Murtagh riu, enquanto Enäí lutava para fazer a garota acalmar-se.

- Desculpa por isso, ela é muito animada... – Enäí desculpou-se sem um motivo muito claro para o rapaz, dando um sorriso sem graça enquanto fazia Aïá parar de pular segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Não tem problema. – ele disse, rindo de novo quando a garota livrou-se das mãos da outra, mostrando-lhe a língua assim que se escondeu atrás do cavaleiro.

- Inäg é muito mole com você! – Enäí ralhou, cruzando os braços, impaciente.

- Nëi'Üué(2) não é mole comigo, apenas desistiu de tentar me controlar depois que escondi na biblioteca o arco que o Nëe'Üué(3) deu pra ele. – Aïá sorriu de um jeito maroto, deixando Murtagh confuso quanto aos significados ocultos das palavras na língua do Vento que ela falara.

Enäí bufou, balançando a cabeça e murmurando algo em sua língua natal que o cavaleiro não escutou, e mesmo se tivesse escutado, não saberia o que ela tinha dito.

- Vamos. Você deve estar com fome. – Enäí suspirou, sorrindo, já parecendo mais calma, como se o episódio de agora à pouco já tivesse sido tachado como "Costumeiro".

Os três começaram a andar pelo corredor, Aïá saltitando do lado de Murtagh. Enquanto isso, a irmã de Mïhëan explicou algumas coisas para o rapaz, que tomou o cuidado de permitir que Thorn ouvisse. Aparentemente, o dragão cor de sangue encontrara Länie bebendo água de um rio do outro lado da montanha, e agora conversava com ele.

- Minha irmã gostaria de lhe falar sobre nosso povo, mas alguns assuntos urgentes relacionados aos Djins estão pendentes, e eu tenho que colocá-la à par de tudo que aconteceu enquanto ela esteve fora. Por causa disso, Aïá irá lhe falar mais sobre nós, assim você não se sentirá tão perdido quanto aos nossos costumes. – ela sorriu suavemente, enquanto Murtagh olhava para a menina, com um sorriso calmo de criança nos lábios escurecidos.

-Sem problemas. – ele não via problema nenhum em passar o dia ao lado da garota. Parecia ser até melhor. Crianças dificilmente possuíam segundas intenções.

Desceram uma das escadas, a água exalava um cheiro suave e fresco que ele não conseguiu identificar, e as chamas circulares emitiam uma luz azul que imitava o tom do céu. Entraram por um dos corredores laterais, e antes disso os olhos do rapaz foram atraídos para a primeira tapeçaria, da jovem que parecia uma elfa, de cabelos cor de ouro. Destoava do resto das tapeçarias, sua identidade oculta no passado daquele povo.

Seguiram pelo corredor por algum tempo, passando por algumas portas duplas de aparência pesada e antiga, entalhadas com altos e baixos relevos de batalhas pelas quais aquele povo passara contra os Djins, tendo como aliados outros tão estranhos quanto eles que viviam naquela parte do mundo. Alguns possuíam asas de pássaros variados nas costas, com garras tão longas nos pés e mãos, que poderiam atravessar o peito de uma pessoa e aparecer do outro lado. Outros, haviam saltado, a cena gravada num processo de transformação em algum animal pêludo e grande – muito grande. E outros semelhantes à Helena, em sua maioria usando estranhas barras, três, ligadas por correntes, ou um par de facas longas cuja forma das lâminas lembrava a asa de um morcego de um lado, e do outro era perfeitamente reta. E seres que pareciam pessoas cobertos dos pés a cabeça manejando armas estranhas. Uma delas consistia numa corrente com uma pequena foice na ponta, manejada com habilidade.

Entraram por portas cujos entalhes eram completamente diferentes. Uma jovem Lupus sentada em meio à flores de formas variadas, com diversos corpos pequenos ao redor, voando ou então sentados nas flores. Era uma imagem estranha.

O local era uma enorme sala, cheia de mesas longas e baixas, com almofadas coloridas ao redor. O lugar estava cheio, os Lupus espalhados. As crianças mais conversavam e brincavam do que comiam, enquanto os pais e irmãos mais velhos tentavam a convencê-las à comer. Um rapaz de aparentes dezoito anos passou correndo por ele, gritando um nome, logo atrás de um menino de uns oito ou nove anos, que ria como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. A cena o fez rir, ainda mais que ela se repetia pela sala toda. Viu um pai com a filha de seis anos nos ombros, que se debatia querendo correr pelo chão, levando-a para o lugar onde a mãe esperava. Todas as crianças pareciam do tipo que não paravam quietas um minuto.

Aïá segurou sua mão e começou a puxá-lo para um lugar vazio numa mesa próxima. Ela e Enäí sentaram-se de frente para Murtagh, que observava a mesa. Os pratos e talheres eram mais simples que na noite passada, e as taças eram feitas de prata sem nenhuma decoração. Nas travessas, ele encontrou biscoitos cor de terra, frutas variadas, pão, queijo, bolinhas de carne e geléias de frutas; nas jarras, encontrou sucos de todos os sabores e leite, mas o que definitivamente fazia sucesso e que sempre alguém trazia mais da cozinha, era um líquido expesso e marrom, quente, com cheiros que variavam: doces, frescos, apimentados.

- O que é? – perguntou para a garota quando ela se serviu.

- Xocoátl(4). É feito de cacau e leite, principalmente, mas acrescentamos hortelã ou pimenta, geralmente. – ela explicou logo depois de beber um grande gole da taça. Havia um bigode marrom acima dos lábios, que ela tratou de limpar imediatamente com a língua. Seus olhos carregavam uma expressão de puro deleite que apenas crianças sabiam fazer. – Quer experimentar? – ela perguntou já servindo o Cavaleiro, que nem teve tempo de responder.

Suspirando derrotado, experimentou a bebida. Era quente, adocicada no geral, com o sabor fresco da hortelã. Era gostoso. Agora sabia porque fazia tanto sucesso.

Enäí sorriu discretamente ao ver Murtagh terminar com o conteúdo que Aïá tinha colocado e servir-se de mais Xocoátl. Apesar de tudo pelo o que passara, o rapaz aparentemente só queria aproveitar a liberdade recém adquirida. A apreciava como qualquer um em sã consciência.

Aïá pegou algumas maçãs, morangos e bananas, cortou-os e despejou o Xocoátl por cima. Murtagh arriscou experimentar os biscoitos, que aparentemente possuíam os mesmo ingredientes da bebida, e arriscou mergulhá-lo na mesma. Definitivamente, aquela bebida podia ser combinada com diferentes alimentos.

Percebeu Thorn rir quando percebeu suas sensações em relação à bebida.

_Qual o problema? _Deixou a pergunta ecoar, comendo uma maçã.

_Estou apenas rindo de como você parece viciado nessa bebida... _Thorn respondeu, com um tom debochado. Murtagh ergueu uma sobrancelha sutilmente, preferindo ignorar o tom do dragão.

**XxX**

Enäí saíra logo, alegando que tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Aïá aproveitara que ela saíra para começar a falar um pouco sobre seus costumes, respondendo as perguntas do rapaz.

- Por que as crianças que serviram a comida ontem à noite? – perguntou assim que afastou o prato. Era um fato intrigante. Devia haver um motivo especifíco para esse costume.

Aïá terminou de comer o último morango coberto de Xoxoátl, também afastando o prato.

- Houve uma época que eram os adultos que serviam o jantar, séculos atrás. Os Djins capturaram o filho de um dos casais que o fazia. Fizeram um acordo com os pais: eles envenenariam a Ambrósia da rainha e os Djins devolveriam seu filho. Os Djins são hábeis no controle da mente, de modo que a pessoa pense que decidiu fazer algo, mas na verdade foi ordenada, e eles assentiram que envenenariam a bebida por causa desse poder. Pelo que Mïhëan me contou, Galbatorix é violento em se tratando de controlar a mente dos outros, os Djins não; você nem percebe eles entrarem na sua mente se não tomar cuidado, mesmo que você seja um mestre no controle da mente. Rüér-Nié, a rainha da época, não morreu por pouco. Seu irmão gêmeo, que chegara atrasado por causa de uma batalha na fronteira, esbarrara na irmã que estava prestes a beber. A taça entornou e a bebida enxarcou as flores na mesa, que murcharam e exalaram cheiro de morte. O casal então contou o que ocorrera, pediram perdão, mas não misericórdia. Sabiam que tinham feito algo terrível. Rüér-Nié, sabendo do poder dos Djins, não os castigou nem condenou, mas ficou definido que as crianças serviriam o jantar. Por alguma razão, nossas mentes são fortes e impossíveis de influenciar. – Aïá levantou-se assim que terminou de contar a história, e o Cavaleiro a seguiu para a saída do salão, relativamente mais vazio e calmo do que quando chegaram.

A história o intrigou um pouco, principalmente o fato da habilidade mental dos Djins.

- E o que aconteceu com a criança? – ele perguntou, curioso, vendo o sorriso sumir do rosto da menina.

- Antes mesmo de proporem o acordo com os pais, os Djins já a tinham devorado. Encontraram apenas os ossos. – e então, saiu andando na frente, deixando um pasmo Murtagh seguir atrás dela logo depois.

**XxX**

Aïá o levou para o andar dos Templos, sempre falando sobre seu povo. Poucos cumprimentos possuíam palavras, a maioria era baseada apenas em gestos cheios de significado.

Ela explicou que o ato de cruzar os braços por cima do peito era o cumprimento mais honroso que alguém poderia receber, porque significava que você confiava sua vida àquela pessoa. Não corresponder à essa confiança, ou seja, não devolvendo o cumprimento do mesmo jeito, era o pior que alguém podia fazer, pois desonrava quem realizara o ato. E o cavaleiro ficou encantado por saber que tantos Lupus confiavam suas vidas à Mïhëan e ela também entregava sua vida à eles.

Em dado momento, ele interrompeu Aïá, que falava sobre como um amigo pedia desculpas à outro por causa de algo que magoara ou afastara o outro.

- O que Enäí é sua? – ele perguntou, e a menina respondeu em sua língua natal. – Por favor, na minha língua. – ele sorriu, e o rosto da garota se avermelhou.

- Desculpe, estou desacostumada à chamar mamãe numa língua que não seja a do Vento... – ela então sorriu sem graça, coçando uma das orelhas sutilmente.

- Então ela é sua mãe! – a "revelação" surpreendeu um pouco o cavaleiro. Enäí e Inäg pareciam tão novos que a possibilidade da garota ser filha deles parecia improvável. Mas lembrar-se de que Mïhëan tinha mais de quinhentos anos o fez aceitar a idéia com mais facilidade.

- Sim... – a menina afirmou mais uma vez, puxando Murtagh pela mão para que o rapaz voltasse a andar. – Continuando... A pedra simboliza a amizade das duas pessoas, a grama, o ato que um deles realizou e magoou o outro, e o fogo, o pedido de desculpas por parte do que magoou o outro. Quanto antes o pedido de desculpa é feito, menos tempo a mágoa tem para formar raízes e crescer, mais rápido o perdão é aceito e o fato, esquecido. – Aïá terminou de explicar o que os elementos do pedido de desculpa simbolizavam, parando em frente à um templo de aspecto obscuro que, por alguma razão, fez o rapaz lembrar-se vagamente de Helgrind.

As paredes não pareciam terem sido escavadas na pedra da montanha como o resto da cidade, mas sim as pedras que constituíam o templo tinham sido trazidas, num passado longínquo. Parecia ser feito de cristal negro, tão profundo e escuro que não se era capaz de ver através do cristal, dando a impressão de que ele absorvia toda a luz que pudesse iluminá-lo. A estátua à frente do templo era de um homem ajoelhado com uma das mãos apoiada numa pedra e a outra mão estendida à frente na altura dos olhos com uma planta estranha, cujas pétalas eram de um roxo forte, quase negro, com uma forma semelhante à uma pessoa, o corpo feito totalmente de uma pedra de tons de marrom e preto rajados, com o cabelo entalhado em ônix, facetado e em mexas caindo pelo ombros, os olhos de diamante negro, e pedras de cores soturnas tinham sido entalhadas como uma vestimenta cobrindo apenas a cintura, como uma espécie de saia. Havia um colar que cobria grande parte do peito feito de tiras de diamante. O rosto fora entalhado com uma delicadeza que transmitia um sentimento intenso de surpresa, curiosidade e deleite em relação à flor em sua mão, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

Aïá aproximou-se da estátua, passando a mão pelo pescoço como se houvesse uma faca nela e estivesse cortando a gartanta, e só então começou a subir a escadaria reflexiva e lisa de cristal negro. Quando estava na metade, percebeu que Murtagh ainda estava parado lá embaixo, olhando para a entrada do templo, uma porta simples de madeira, de tamanho normal. Acenou para que o rapaz subisse a escadaria, ato que ele realizou com calma. A menina só voltou a andar quando ele a alcançou.

- O que foi aquele sinal que você fez? Ninguém fez nada parecido ontem antes de entrar no templo de... Da deusa da água. – ele perguntou antes que ela empurrasse a porta de madeira, não lembrando o nome da deusa. Era a única onde ele não vira trancas até aquele momento.

- Porque este é o templo do Guïré. Ele é deus guardião das almas, guia-as para o Palácio das Almas e, quando chega a hora delas encarnarem, leva-as para os seus corpos e, dependendo da raça, separa-a em duas. Ele é o único capaz de tirar a alma de alguém e ela ainda continuar viva. Isso é terrível, pois a pessoa precisará de ajuda para tudo, não pensará por si mesma. Fazer como se cortasse a garganta indica que a pessoa deseja que, caso ele lhe tire a alma, que seu corpo morra no mesmo instante. É o único que não é possível enganar por feitiços ou qualquer coisa assim. Quando chegar a hora, ele irá levar a alma, estando o corpo morto... Ou vivo. – havia um tom de respeito em sua voz, e então ela empurrou a porta.

A madeira arrastou no chão, provocando um som agudo que fez o Cavaleiro sentir as costas se arrepiarem. Era como as unhas de um gato arranhando um chão liso de pedra. Antes de atravessar a porta, por precaução, fez o mesmo que Aïá fizera.

Sentiu-se como que num ambiente à parte do resto da cidade. Sequer parecia estar num lugar cavado na pedra.

O templo parecia um pântano de ambos os lados. Em meio às árvores, aos cipós e a água, a flor que a estátua tinha em mãos crescia abundantemente, enroscada nos troncos ou boiando na água esverdeada coberta de algas, no entanto, não apenas no tom de roxo forte, mas também vermelho-sangue, cinza-lunar e azul-marinho. As vermelhas davam a impressão que as árvores e a água sangravam, enquanto as cinzas eram como alguém tentando curar as feridas provocadas pelas roxas, e as azuis, simples testemunhas impassíveis. A parte do chão dedicada a permitir que as pessoas caminhassem até o outro lado do templo era coberta de raízes e partes de plantas trepadeiras, entrelaçando-se numa adorável confusão, cobrindo as paredes do mesmo jeito, não em sua totalidade, mas grande parte. O ar era pesado e úmido, mas também agradável. O teto possuía um alto relevo pintado de um palácio negro como o das pedras que constituiam o templo, de uma arquitetura um tanto rústica, com altas torres subindo até se enfiarem por entre nuvens, apontando par o céu como espinhos. Saindo das janelas e rodeando o palácio, focos de luz branca indistinta ondulavam, deixando um rastro de fogo como cometas por onde passavam.

- O Palácio das Almas. – Aïá disse, notando seu interesse. – E os focos de luz são as almas que estão em eterno ciclo, indo e voltando, indo e voltando... – ela disse, e suspirou, apressando o passo.

Chegaram à um salão semelhante ao que ele e Thorn estiveram no dia anterior. No entanto, não possuía uma enorme abertura como no da Deusa da Água. Ao invés disso, uma enorme tapeçaria do mesmo homem da escultura em frente ao templo, igual em tudo, inclusive nas cores, com os focos de luz rodeando-lhe, e um em suas mãos que parecia estar em processo de separação.

Aïá aproximou-se de um altar que estava em frente à tapeçaria. Era feito do mesmo cristal negro, com o baixo relevo de uma alma deixando um corpo na lateral. Percebia haver alguém deitado sobre ele, coberto com o tecido típico tingido do roxo forte da flor nas mãos da estátua do deus. A luz das chamas esféricas diminuiu muito, deixando o local numa penumbra estranha e sufocante. A menina retirou o tecido, deixando à vista dois corpos, um casal. O homem era um homem Lupus que parecia ter por volta de trinta anos, com os típicos traços de seu povo, e ao seu lado, uma mulher cujas características eram, no mínimo, estranhas. Os olhos eram puxados, o rosto fino e longo, a pele branca e translúcida, era possível enxergar as veias azuladas. Os lábios estavam roxos, e as orelhas tinham estranhas tatuagens vermelhas, descendo pelo pescoço e se perdendo no decote do vestido branco-pérola com pedrarias na gola e nas mangas. Os cabelos eram de um loiro muito claro, liso e fino, preso em tranças laterais. Parecia ser jovem, ter por volta de dezoito anos. Estavam ambos com os rostos numa expressão serena, como se dormissem. Mas ele sabia que estavam mortos.

- Quem são? – ele perguntou em tom baixo, se aproximando lentamente. Aïá colocada uma coroa feita daquela flor vermelho-sangue, e passava uma espécie de tinta cor de fogo em seus rostos, formando metade da flor símbolo do Guïré em cada um, em suas testas com as raízes cobrindo o rosto do lado das pétalas de modo aleatório. Se olhasse os dois como uma totalidade, veria que as flores se completavam perfeitamente.

- Uma mulher do Povo das Cavernas ou Povo Alvo e seu companheiro, dos Lupus. Morreram salvando crianças menores de espiões Djins. Ele deu sua vida para salvá-la... Mas, bem, não adianta muito conosco... – ela riu de um jeito um tanto amargo que não combinava com uma criança. – Isso que estou fazendo é um costume nosso... Em nossas crenças, a Mandrágora simboliza uma alma inteira, e desenha-la desse jeito em nossos rostos, une as duas metades que estavam separadas, para assim irem para o Palácio das Almas, onde descansaram até que queiram partir. – Em seguida, ela voltou a cobri-los com o tecido e as chamas esféricas voltaram a irradiar toda a sua luz.

- Por que é você à fazer isso? – ele perguntou quando ela sentou no chão, provavelmente não estava com muita vontade de mostrar o resto da cidade para ele naquele momento.

- Na verdade, todos nós honramos nossos mortos antes de cremá-los. Geralmente, quem desenha a Mandrágora, é o sacerdote do Guïré. – ela suspirou, e parecia enfadada. – À noite, quando formos cremá-los, eu que irei presidir a cerimônia... – agora, havia um tom temeroso na voz infantil, e o rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela, atento. – E sabe o que é pior? Nunca fiz isso antes. Não deveria ser eu a fazê-lo, mas a antiga sacerdotisa teve de partir para um lugar da fronteira as pressas. O sacerdote responsável por aquela área morreu no ataque. Ela tinha que cuidar dos ritos funerários do sacerdote e de outros do meu povo... Eu não teria nada para fazer, mas aí os espiões tentaram pegar algumas crianças, e agora... É o que dá ter decidido ser uma sacerdotisa! – Aïá bufou e arrancou a coroa de sua cabeça, olhando-a de um jeito que o cavaleiro teve certeza de que só não a atirara longe porque sabia que não adiantaria nada.

- Você vai conseguir. E se passar mal durante a cerimônia, não se preocupe, peço para Thorn te dar uma forcinha e faço o mesmo. – piscou um olho de forma marota para a garota, que sorriu de um jeito tipicamente infantil, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço.

- Não vai precisar, mas agradeço mesmo assim! – ela riu sonoramente, enquanto levantava de um pulo. – Vamos, temos mais lugares para ir! – Aïá deixou a coroa de flores em cima do tecido roxo forte, começando a puxar Murtagh pela mão para a saída do templo. Ele apenas riu, acompanhando a menina.

**XxX**

Mïhëan estava debruçada sobre um mapa desenhado no tampo de uma mesa de madeira clara. Fora desenhado com algo que queimou a madeira, mostrando o Império e outras terras, abaixo das Beor, indo à Leste do deserto Hadarac e outras acima de Du Weldenvarden. A costa que seguia a parte do Império continuava, até Lüen, o território dominado pelos Djins, que consistia basicamente em montanhas, canyons, vulcões inativos e lagos congelados. Tudo provocado pelo poder dos que habitavam aquelas terras. Não era extenso, mas era relativamente grande. Miën contornava Lüen, montanhas intransponíveis à menos que se estivesse em um dragão formavam a maior parte da fronteira, pequenos vales entre elas eram as únicas coisas que ligavam as terras. Do outro lado, estendiam-se países menores que Mïen, um deles era apenas uma alta montanha, denominado Oénä. As terras à leste de Hadarac possuíam apenas o nome de Terras de Ninguém, com tribos e cidades marcadas no que parecia se tratar de terras um tanto estéreis, com apenas um rio, com oásis e poços marcados por toda a terra. Ao sul das Beor, uma espécie de ilha à parte do resto do continente, relativamente grande. Estava marcada como Terra das Foices Cruzadas. De fato, como símbolo, haviam duas foices curtas cruzadas.

Estava pensativa. Ínäg e Véäio moviam pedras coloridas com brasões gravados nelas pelo mapa, falando de como as coisas tinham andado nas duas semanas em que ela esteve fora. As que preocupavam a rainha eram as brancas e as amarelo-areia. As pedras brancas com um estranho símbolo que se enrolava em si mesmo várias vezes estavam nas fronteiras de Miën com Luën, e outra em Uru'Baên. E as amarelo-areia, com um símbolo que consistia numa gota de água, vinham avançando sobre os países do norte vindas das Terras de Ninguém. Algumas negras com as foices cruzadas estavam nas Terras de Ninguém, avançando em direção às amarelo-areia.

- É muito estranho, Mïhëan. Djins no Império... Os Andarilhos das Terras de Ninguém atacando os países do norte... A Foices Cruzadas mandou uma águia mensageira que chegou pouco antes de você avisando que estava enviando alguns grupos de seus soldados antes da Assembléia. Acham que vamos precisar depois que os Andarilhos começaram a se organizar e avançar. – Ínäg disse tudo de forma que a rainha pudesse entender e gravar, mas com certa urgência.

Mïhëan continuou em silêncio, apenas observando o mapa e a colocação das pedras que representavam destacamentos de soldados. Os Djins atacando-os não era novidade, sempre o fizeram, mas um destacamento em Uru'baên, e os Andarilhos das Terras de Ninguém se organizando e vindo em direção aos países do norte, essas coisas não faziam sentido. Os Andarilhos não se importavam com o destino do mundo, já tinham muita coisa para se preocupar, como em sobreviver num lugar onde a água e a possibilidade de agricultura eram escassas e poucas espécies de animais adaptavam-se ao clima.

Suspirou, esfregando o rosto.

- Não podemos chegar à uma conclusão definitiva antes de nos reunirmos com os líderes dos outros povos e sabermos como vão as coisas entre eles... – ela disse num tom lento e controlado, os olhos brilhando amarelos. No salão, não estavam apenas ela, os irmãos e Ínäg; estavam representantes das outras cidades do país e líderes de seus exércitos. Como que influenciados pela tensão na rainha, os olhos de todos agora estavam iguais aos de um lobo, as orelhas atentas, os músculos tensos, as mãos dos líderes dos exércitos apertando os cabos das espadas e de outras diversas armas. – Mas devemos concluir que os Djins entraram em contato com Galbatorix e se aliaram a ele... – múrmurios preocupados percorreram a sala, várias espadas chegaram a mostrar um pouco o metal de suas lâminas, azuis e negras.

- O que devemos fazer? A Assembléia será só daqui há dois meses! Os dois juntos... Os Varden não vão aguentar! E nem nós! – uma Lupus cujos cabelos estavam cortados curtos, apontando para todos os lados, usando um conjunto de calça e camisa branca e o robe vermelho-cereja, com uma série de facas de atirar ao redor da cintura e em cintas ao redor das coxas, preparadas para serem lançadas à qualquer instante, manifestou-se. As linhas em suas pálpebras eram vermelhas, e no olho direito alongava-se e terminava em uma rosa.

Mïhëan ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, pensativa, enquanto os demais presentes na sala sentiam que a tensão aumentava. Nunca tiveram tantos problemas de uma vez só. As coisas estariam menos tensas se a rainha já tivesse encontrado seu companheiro e tido uma herdeira ao trono, mas a situação não era essa. Por tradição, em uma guerra, a rainha lutava na linha de frente, liderando o exército. Por consequência, se a rainha morria sem uma herdeira, ficariam sem quem lhes liderasse. E todos sabiam que haveria guerra.

- Enviem mensageiros nos lobos mais rápidos do reino para os outros povos e uma águia para a Foices Cruzadas. Devem estar aqui o mais breve possível. Sei que chegarão em menos de um mês se as mensagens chegarem logo... – Mïhëan deu seu veridicto, e muitos ombros relaxaram. Confiavam suas vidas à rainha, mas sabiam que a situação era delicada.

Mïhëan deixou-se cair numa cadeira confortável ao fundo da sala, cuja chama que a iluminava, o fazia com um tom de vermelho. Relaxou um pouco, enquanto todos saíam para convocar os mensageiros e descobrir quais os lobos mais rápidos. Länie devia estar na fronteira com Luën, auxiliando aqueles que protegiam as fronteiras, como lhe pedira de manhã. Enäí redigiria as cartas, era sua tarefa como embaixadora; conhecia melhor que ela o que era necessário para não ofender os líderes dos outros povos através de palavras. E a escrita também. Ínäg e Súëi deviam ter ido descobrir quais os lobos mais rápidos. E Véäio, escolher os mensageiros certos. E ela...

Ela devia descansar... Relaxar... Ir em busca daquilo que seu povo precisava.

Levantou-se, alisou as dobras do robe vermelho-carmim e do vestido prata-azulado, verificou que a tiara estava no lugar, o cabelo assentado, e saiu do salão. Aïá devia estar agora mostrando-lhe os campos de treinamento.

Parou em seu quarto, que ninguém diria tratar-se do quarto da rainha. Possuía apenas poucas coisas à mais do que o quarto de Murtagh: uma bancada com as armas que ela costumava manejar, livros e arquivos numa desordem que apenas ela compreendia na estante e na escrivaninha, um baú à mais, aberto e com mais livros, e uma Faith da primeira rainha manejando uma espada longa cujo lado afiado era apenas um, levemente curva, de cor azul, brandindo-a em meio à Djinns, numa batalha.

Dirigiu-se à bancada com as armas, olhando-as atentamente. Faria bem à ela praticar um pouco...

Ficou indecisa entre uma arma chamada morningstar, que consistia num bastão com uma corrente ligando-o à uma bola cheia de espinhos longos, manchados de sangue, e sua espada, igual à da Faith, de lâmina azulada. Optou pela morningstar. Os Djinns costumavam usá-la no campo de batalha. Seria bom Murtagh aprender a lidar com ela...

**XxX**

Aïá, depois de fazê-lo conhecer os templos de seus principais deuses e explicado-lhe o básico sobre eles – embora o Cavaleiro de Dragão não tenha guardado o nome de nenhum –, o fez conhecer a maior parte do primeiro andar e, agora, tinha levado-o para o campo de treinamento.

Tinham seguido por um túnel subterrâneo, bastante movimentado, até sairem num lugar relativamente longe da cidade. Era uma enorme clareira com algumas construções de pedra maciça onde, pelo que ela lhe disse, estavam as armas que usavam para treinar. O fato de suas vestes serem resistentes faziam com que não houvessem escudos ou armaduras. Um caminho por entre as árvores podia ser visto. A menina lhe dissera que ia para os campos onde plantavam e criavam os animais, mas que havia uma bifurcação que levava para onde recolhiam a matéria prima de seus tecidos.

Grupos treinavam por todo o lugar, simulando lutas numa guerra, fossem à pé ou montados nos lobos enormes. Reparou em um que, enquanto o lobo corria e simulava destroçar soldados, acertava flechas nos outros e, nos que aproximavam demais, usava uma espécie de maça com espinhos.

Percebeu os lobos movendo-se sutilmente de forma a vigiar o lugar. Parecia ser uma espécie de ponto cego da cidade, o local.

_Esse lugar é enorme! _Comentou com Thorn, que vinha voando em direção à clareira, que tinha espaço de sobra para comportá-lo e ainda todos os que treinavam.

_Eu sei. Sobrevoei mais cedo, acompanhando Länie até um pedaço do caminho para a fronteira. Mïhëan pediu para ele ajudar num ponto da fronteira que está sendo atacado._ O dragão comentou, deixando Murtagh um tanto apreensivo.

_Se ela pedisse, eu também iria ajudar. Ela nos ajudou, nos libertou de Galbatorix. Estamos em dívida com ela! Além disso, estou curioso para ver esses Djins. _O rapaz manifestou, saindo do caminho de um grupo que praticava arco e flecha montados nos lobos.

_Disse isso à Länie, mas ele me falou que antes é melhor aprendermos a lidar com as armas que eles costumam manejar, além de como rechaçar seus feitiços. _Thorn suspirou, emburrado. Queria destroçar algo que fosse capaz de se defender, provocando um riso em Murtagh. Ele já esperava aquilo.

- Mä'Üué (5)! – ouviu Aïá berrar, enquanto saia correndo do seu lado. Murtagh virou-se, à tempo de ver a menina se jogar no pescoço de Mïhëan, que a segurou habilmente, abraçando-a e girando.

Murtagh riu, apenas. Aïá parecia gostar de todos à sua volta. Reparou então na arma pendurada em sua cintura. Achou-a estranha. Não lembrava de ter visto uma arma como aquela em qualquer lugar.

Mïhëan deixou Aïá no chão e falou algo com ela. A garota anuiu, mas logo a rainha disse mais alguma coisa e sorriu, acenando uma despedida para o rapaz e saindo correndo para o túnel que os levara até ali. Mïhëan riu, observando-a sumir de vista, e então aproximou-se de Murtagh.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou assim que ela se aproximou, mas ela acenou dizendo que não, cumprimentando-o logo depois. Ele surpreendeu-a ao, logo depois de responder o cumprimento, cruzar os braços por cima do peito. Ela respondeu ao cumprimento, um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos castanhos. – Você me salvou de Galbatorix. Sei que poderia confiar minha vida à ti. Estou em dívida com você. – ele explicou num tom calmo.

- Você se salvou. Eu só lhe dei a oportunidade para se salvar. Se você não quisesse se livrar dele, eu e meu povo não teríamos conseguido fazer nada. – ela sorriu suavemente antes de mudar de assunto. – Não sei o que vai fazer se decidir ir embora, mas estamos em tempos sombrios, os Djins podem passar pelas montanhas, embora em grupos pequenos, e nos atacar à qualquer momento, então, creio que seria uma boa idéia te ensinar como lidar com as armas dos Djins e o jeito próprio de manejar as que você já conhece.

Ela tirou a morningstar da cintura, e Murtagh observou melhor a arma. O cabo era feito de uma madeira forte, com os símbolos usados na escrita dos Lupus gravados nele. A corrente de algum metal que ele não reconheceu era de tamanho médio com argolas grossas. A bola com espinhos estava manchada de sangue, o que indicava que passara por muitas batalhas.

- Que arma é essa? – ele perguntou, curioso. Parecia ser difícil de manejar e feita para destroçar o adversário.

- Meu povo a chamda de Nië'Luën cë Aïná, na sua língua fica algo como MorningStar, Estrela da Manhã. – ela afastou-se do Cavaleiro alguns passos, girando a arma. Era pesada e rasgava o ar. Murtagh definitivamente não queria ser atingido por ela. Seus pulmões provavelmente sairiam pelas suas costas juntos com as costelas e o coração se ela o atingisse. – Depois da Espada Bastarda e da maça, é a arma favorita dos Djins. Meu povo tem um jeito próprio de manuseá-la, mas já os vi usando-a muitas vezes, prestei atenção em como a manejam.

Ela sorriu e pediu que ele a seguisse até uma área onde a grama tinha sido arrancada e uma areia fofa fora espalhada. O Cavaleiro logo percebeu que, se ele continuasse com os pés nas botas, ela teria a vantagem devido à suas patas de lobo, e tratou de livrar-se do calçado.

Ficar descalço deu-lhe melhor estabilidade na areia, além de ter lhe dado uma sensação de tranquilidade. Era como se o que ainda havia de tensão nele estivesse se esvaindo em direção à terra.

Sacou a espada, e esperou. Mïhëan não manifestou vontade de tornar as armas menos mortíferas. Não demorou muito, Mïhëan atacou. A bola com espinhos da morningstar veio de baixo, a rainha abaixada sutilmente. Murtagh saltou para o lado, mas ela mudou a direção, girando a arma em diagonal. Murtagh abaixou-se antes que a morningstar atingisse sua cabeça, e tentou acertar o braço que não estava segurando o cabo da morningstar, mas Mïhëan girou, quase o atingindo no ombro, se ele não tivesse sido rápido o bastante para usar Zar'roc para bloquear. A corrente enrolou na lâmina; ele puxou-a e por pouco o cabo não escapou das mãos da Lupus.

A luta seguiu-se por algum tempo. Nenhum dos dois conseguia atingir o outro, e continuaria assim, se Mïhëan não tivesse atingido o braço do cavaleiro.

Murtagh deixou a espada cair, enquanto encolhia o braço. Os espinhos não cortaram o tecido e nem a pele ou a carne, mas o impacto provocara-lhe muita dor e provavelmente quebrara o braço.

A rainha também deixou a arma cair, erguendo a manga da roupa do Cavaleiro delicadamente e verificando o estado do braço. A pele já adquiria um tom arroxeado, e Mïhëan mordeu os lábios, enquanto tocava o braço com cuidado. Murtagh tentou recolher o braço como reflexo, mas ela segurava-o firmemente, então a única coisa que ele pode fazer foi resmungar de dor.

- Arma poderosa essa... – ele falou para ignorar a dor enquanto Mïhëan colocava os ossos no lugar usando as mãos. Usaria menos energia para conscertar os ossos.

- Com certeza. E a minha é menor do que a que os Djins costumam usar... Cuidado se lutar contra um que manuseie uma morningstar, um golpe como esse teria transformado os ossos em pó, ao invés de apenas quebrá-los. – ela sorriu para ele singelamente antes de usar o feitiço para conscertar os ossos.

Mais dor invadiu o Cavaleiro, mas ele engoliu o grito de dor enquanto os ossos se colavam. Quando acabou, ele suspirou de alívio.

- Acho melhor mudar um pouco o que treinar... – ela disse, com um sorriso um tanto sem graça, pegando Zar'roc e entregando-a a Murtagh e pegando a própria arma. – Que tal montar nos lobos? – ela exclamou, e por um segundo Murtagh percebeu de quem Aïá tirava toda a animação.

O Cavaleiro ergueu os ombros de um jeito que dizia "Pode ser". Enquanto Mïhëan chamava os lobos, Murtagh conversou um pouco com Thorn, que estava quase chegando. Ele parara para beber água.

_Como está o braço? _Ele perguntou, o tom preocupado.

_Bom. Mïhëan parece ser boa como curandeira... _Ele respondeu, movimentando o braço perfeitamente bem, um sorriso vago nos lábios.

_Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. _O dragão sentenciou com um tom sério. Murtagh riu antes de responder.

_Pare de tentar ser sério. Não combina com você. _Thorn também riu, voltando a ficar em silêncio.

A rainha aproximou-se, um lobo a acompanhando. Calçou rapidamente as botas, aproximando-se do lobo. Os Lupus montavam em pêlo, e não havia nada semelhante à uma sela no país. Não restava outra opção à não ser montar como eles.

Mïhëan acariciava atrás das orelhas do lobo, enquanto o lobo inclinava uma das patas dianteiras para que Murtagh conseguisse montá-lo. Depois de acomodar-se nas costas do animal, Mïhëan andou para o lado, dando instruções para Murtagh de como comandar o lobo.

- Ele ouve os seus pensamentos. Basta você direcionar sua mente à ele pensando no que quer que ele faça. – ela explicou. – Segure firme nos pêlos do pescoço, mas não puxe, ele vai te derrubar. – disse como se já tivesse experiência própria nesse sentido. – Se quiser, tente se segurar só com as pernas, mas cuidado. – ela terminou e se afastou um pouco, com um sorriso encorajador.

Murtagh fez como ela lhe disse, segurou-se nos pêlos cinzas e enviou uma mensagem dizendo para começar a andar ao redor da clareira, aumentando a velocidade até começar a correr.

No começo, foi fácil, mas conforme o lobo aumentava a velocidade, foi ficando mais difícil de segurar-se, mesmo segurando com as mãos no pêlo. As costas mexiam-se mais do que as de um cavalo, e ele não possuía a habilidade de anos de treino desde a infância dos Lupus para conseguir acompanhar o movimento. Era impessável para ele lutar montado num lobo como os outros do Povo do Vento.

Conforme voltava a se aproximar de onde a rainha estava, ele notou uma inquietação na mente do bicho e que ele notara um cheiro diferente: sangue e doce em excesso, que ele se lembrava vagamente de já ter sentido.

E então, no momento que o lobo parou de correr, como que em câmera lenta, o animal lhe mostrou o facho de luz esverdeada que se aproximava cada vez mais de Mïhëan. Não soube o que guiou seu corpo, mas atirou-se em cima dela, sentindo uma dor excruciante se espalhar por seu corpo à partir do ombro direito. Algo o perfurara, e fundo. O que quer que fosse, ele concluiu que estava envenenado devido ao fogo que sentia correr em suas veias.

Thorn tentou puxá-lo para fora de seu corpo enquanto pousava na clareira, tentando poupá-lo da dor, mas a mesma bloqueou completamente sua mente a qualquer coisa de fora.

A única coisa da qual ele tinha certeza antes de ser tragado para um vórtex negro de dor e agonia, era que queriam matar Mïhëan.

**Notas:**

**1. Mãe na Língua do Vento.**

**2. Pai na Língua do Vento.**

**3. Avô na Língua do Vento.**

**4. O nome Azteca (e original) do Chocolate. A bebida Azteca era extremamente gordurosa (Ou seja, não se sinta culpado de comer duas barras do Delice da Lacta, é menos caloria que o original xD) e só os nobres (políticos u.u) podiam beber.**

**5. Tia na Língua do Vento.**

_Respondendo:_

_Gente, mals a demora. O colégio me suga. Mas saiu! Espero que tenham gostado e que não esteja muita enrolação..._

_**Mai Amekan: **pois é, livre livre! xD_

_****__SadieSil: __Fico feliz que tenha gostado da personagem! *-* Você me anima bastante!_

_****__: __Confesso que pretendo lançar uns livros sim, e os Lupus são personagens principais de uma série que estou planejando melhor. Agradeço de coração os elogios! Tenho medo que as descrições fiquem maçantes as vezes..._

_Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima!_

_Beijos!_

_****__Tenshi Aburame_


End file.
